


Where There's Smoke

by masturblaine



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2101713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masturblaine/pseuds/masturblaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, действие происходит спустя семь лет после окончания школы. Курт никогда не был знаком с Блейном, а сам Андерсон вырос в Бруклине с матерью и отцом-пожарным. Рейчел и Курт окончили НЙАДИ, после которой Курт устроился на практику в Tisch. Они с Берри поселились в первую собственную квартиру и приготовились претворять мечты в жизнь. К несчастью, Рейчел -никудышный повар и в первый же вечер устроила пожар, а потому... добро пожаловать, красавчики-спасатели.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Where There's Smoke](https://archiveofourown.org/works/326040) by [Stoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoney/pseuds/Stoney). 



Берт закончил обустраивать гостиную и одобрительно кивнул Курту. Младший Хаммел приехал сюда чуть раньше, а потому уже успел подремонтировать косяк и заделать проделанную дверной ручкой дыру в штукатурке. Ему хотелось показать отцу, что они с Рейчел в состоянии жить самостоятельно, чтобы родители не волновались о них, живущих в большом городе без присмотра. И если появлялась хоть малейшая возможность успокоить Бёрта, Курт ею пользовался.

Рейчел стояла в дверном проеме с розовой, декорированной золотыми звездочками коробкой до сих пор ни разу нетронутых инструментов.

– Хорошо. Ребята…

Курт сложил руки на груди и закатил глаза.

– Пап.

– Простите, старею, – улыбнулся мужчина, взъерошив редкие волосы на затылке. – Все замечательно, вы взрослые, зрелые и полностью самостоятельные. Помните, что батарейки нужно менять каждый сезон. Их гораздо проще достать, чем новых детей.

Рейчел просияла, отвечая мистеру Хаммелу:

– Есть, сэр! Я даже распишу в календаре на следующие два года: менять батарейки в датчике дыма.

– Хорошая девочка. Теперь с тобой, Курт, – мужчина хлопнул сына по плечу. – Позаботься об этой молодой леди, понял меня?

Берри отвернулась, чтобы положить ящик в шкаф под барной стойкой, отделяющей гостиную от кухни. 

– А ты, Рейчел, позаботишься о моем мальчике, хорошо?

– Спасибо, пап, – улыбнулся Курт и обнял отца.

– Без проблем. Просто не забывайте время от времени звонить. Знаю, что вы оба уже взрослые, но я же отец.

Рейчел подбежала к Берту и крепко прижалась к нему.

– Спасибо, мистер Хаммел! У моих пап есть ваш номер. Вечер понедельника – время семейного звонка, мы уже решили. Даже если мы с Куртом получим какие-то большие роли, по понедельникам всё равно будем свободны.

Девушка привстала на носочки и поцеловала смущенного мужчину в щеку. Курт открыл входную дверь и обнял отца еще раз на крыльце. 

Бёрт остановился на последней ступеньке, обернулся и негромко напомнил:

– Не забудь, Финн приедет в следующую субботу с остальными вещами. Убедись… – мужчина снова заглянул в дом, удостоверяясь, что Рейчел за пределами слышимости. – Убедись, чтобы у этой парочки не было шанса поругаться, ладно? В прошлый раз, когда они поссорились, мне пришлось два компрессора сменить. 

Курт рассмеялся.

– Нет проблем. Рейчел будет на встрече со своим клиентом, так что просто согласуем время.

Бёрт закатил глаза, кивнул, махнул сыну на прощание и, запрыгнув в грузовичок, пустился в долгий путь до Огайо. Курт смотрел ему вслед до тех пор, пока автомобиль не скрылся из виду. За исключением нескольких книг, кое-какой не особенно нужной мебели и зимних вещей он перевез уже почти все свой вещи в их с Рейчел первый дом. Больше ему не грозили отсылка одежды домой из-за нехватки в шкафу места, общие спальни, крохотные халупы и квартиры-студии, в которых и кухни-то практически не было. Им очень повезло. Любой, кому удавалось получить пристойное жилье в Нью-Йорке, считался счастливчиком. Когда бывший коллега Рейчел получил работу в гастрольной труппе, он освободил им место.

Курт направился назад, шагая через три ступеньки. Он захлопнул тяжелую деревянную дверь, крутанулся на одной ноге и, ослепительно улыбнувшись Рейчел, хлопнул в ладоши. 

– Наша первая «взрослая» квартира!

Парочка схватилась за руки и запрыгала на месте, наплевав на то, как по-детски это выглядит. Четыре последних нелегких года они провели в колледже, сочиняя бесконечные курсовые и участвуя в изнурительных выступлениях. Затем у Курта началась кошмарная, но интересная стажировка в Tisch, а Рейчел проводила все свое время на прослушиваниях и бралась за любые предложенные роли.

Наконец-то… наконец-то, они нашли подходящую квартиру в Нью-Йорке. И ведь в Бруклине, а не на Верхнем Вест-Сайде. Пусть одна из трех спален была размером чуть ли не со шкаф, но этот дом теперь принадлежал им. И в кухню с трудом входило больше одного человека за раз, но зато имелись обеденный уголок, высокие потолки и большая гостиная. Еще были хорошие диван и кресла, и – самое главное – ванная на ножках, а это означало, что Курт теперь мог усесться в воду по самые плечи.

Квартира располагалась в тихом, уютном квартале. Вдоль улицы росли деревья, под которыми цвели посаженные чьей-то трудолюбивой рукой анютины глазки. Двухэтажные дома с симпатичными верандами были выкрашены по большей части в красный цвет. У жителей верхних этажей был отдельный вход со двора. А еще между домами было достаточно большое пространство.

Отсюда было всего лишь две пересадки до места работы Курта. Театр, в котором он числился на должности костюмера, находился в самом центре Бродвея, так что Хаммел спокойно мог бегать на любые доступные прослушивания. Рейчел работала дома – она создавала буклеты для некоторых театральных трупп, обеспечивая себе этим стабильный доход, и тоже прослушивалась на все подряд в свободное время.

Они оба были свободны. Рейчел рассталась с Финном несколько месяцев назад, и, как оказалось, это было к лучшему. Курт, с тех пор, как переехал в Нью-Йорк, встречался с несколькими парнями, однако не очень долго. У него все еще оставались надежды на то, что он найдет своего единственного, но жизнь сталкивала его лишь с вычурными актерами, предпочитавшими встречи «на одну ночь», а это его не интересовало. Или с мужчинами в преклонном возрасте, которым просто нравилась его молодость. Впрочем, Курт так долго ждал настоящей любви, что вполне мог потерпеть еще немного.

В желудке у Хаммела забурчало. Он обхватил себя руками, втянув живот чуть ли не до спины.

– Пошли, поедим! – и Курт двинулся в спальню, чтобы переодеть джинсы и футболку, но Рейчел сгребла его за ремень сзади.

– Ты шутишь? Я чуть раньше сбегала за продуктами! Мы должны устроить нашей кухне «боевое крещение»!

Курт нервно замялся. У него не было проблем со здоровым питанием. Скорее, его нервировало то, как Рейчел готовит эти свои вегетарианские обеды. Берри совсем не обладала кулинарными навыками, а ведь теперь у них была квартира с настоящей кухней, а не просто плитой и микроволновкой.

– Плита твоих отцов выглядела так, будто в ней перевозили уголь. Ты уверена в том, что делаешь?

– Абсолютно! – просияла девушка.

 

х х х х 

 

Сирены выли на всю улицу, извещая о том, что пожарные машины прибыли.

– Поверить не могу, что ты чуть не спалила кухню, Рейчел. Мы даже четырех часов в квартире не провели.

Берри утерла слезы уголком розового передника с кружевами.

– Извини! Я думала, что горящий тофу будет отличным выбором!

– Фламбэ в виски? Ты пыталась сделать тофу фламбэ? Рейчел, эти два способа готовки ведь не просто так не смешивают, – отчаянно пытаясь сохранить терпение, сказал Курт. – Ну, по крайней мере, мы знаем, что детектор работает. Папа был бы счастлив. – И вдруг он замер, почти впав в панику. – Папа! Мы же ничего ему не скажем, да?

Курт вздрогнул, вспомнив, как полыхнули языки пламени из кастрюли, в которой Рейчел готовила самый обычный тофу. При первых же признаках пожара Берри начала испуганно вопить, а он проскочил мимо нее, выключил газ и отодвинул кастрюльку с плиты. Соду они еще не распаковали, так что тушить огонь было нечем. 

А затем оба бегом бросились на крыльцо, потому что детектор дыма визжал слишком громко, чтобы оставаться внутри. Курт чуть не уронил свой мобильный в канализацию, прежде чем успокоился и набрал 911. Он объяснил ситуацию скучающему диспетчеру и попросил срочно кого-нибудь прислать.

– О, ну да… – промычали в трубку. – Ведь обычно я говорю ребятам, чтобы они еле тащились, верно? Кто говорит?

Курт отодвинул телефон от уха и раздраженно посмотрел на него. Он уже хотел устроить мини-истерику, но звук сирены пожарной машины в паре кварталов от них немного успокоил его. Тяжело пропыхтев диспетчеру слова благодарности, Курт отключился.

Теперь горе-новоселы стояли на крыльце. Хаммел пытался приободрить девушку, хотя желание сказать «я тебя сейчас придушить хочу за то, что ты чуть нас не угробила» было невероятно сильным. Жители верхних этажей расхаживали рядом, расстроенные прерванным субботним футбольным матчем. Их пивные животы, сердитые лица и футболки с надписями «Мичиган» заставляли Курта держаться от них на расстоянии. Еще отец говорил ему, что ни один уважающий себя житель Огайо – даже такой мятежный и непатриотичный, как Курт, – не станет доверять тому, кто болеет за Мичиган.

Молодой человек виновато улыбнулся соседям и пожал плечами, но те были слишком заняты просмотром матча на крошечном айфоне, чтобы обращать внимание на новых жильцов.

Сирена подъехавшей к дому пожарной машины смолкла, но красный маячок все еще продолжал мигать, рассыпая красивые огоньки по кирпичным стенам. Трое мужчин, одетых в тяжелые оранжевые мундиры и черные ботинки, соскочили с авто и живо направились ко входным дверям. Один из них подошел к Курту, тревожно переминавшемуся с ноги на ногу. Рейчел, полностью подавленная, отошла с дороги и сжалась в комочек у стены. 

– Нам поступил звонок о небольшом кухонном пожаре.

Курт прочистил горло и попытался остаться сосредоточенным. Черт возьми, он никогда не думал, что придется столкнуться с такой ситуацией! В конце концов, положить глаз на пожарника было слишком распространенным штампом. Этот широкоплечий парень был почти такого же роста, как и сам Курт, ну, может, чуть пониже. Его ясный открытый взгляд пытливо прошелся по Хаммелу, чувственные полные губы чуть приоткрылись («Не пялься на его рот», – пронеслась в голове Курта мысль. – «Он подумает, что ты ненормальный»), а вьющиеся волосы казались совершенными. Вечер был слишком душным, и непослушные кудряшки прилипли ко лбу.

Курт моргнул и вынырнул из своих фантазий, где он уже накручивал эти завитки на свои пальцы и притягивал мужчину ближе, чтобы получше рассмотреть симпатичные, розовые губы. 

– Ох, да. Небольшое возгорание.

Пожарный подал знак своему коллеге, и тот выгрузил шланг.

– Боже, я не знаю, что со всем этим делать! – воскликнул Курт и сбивчиво забормотал, смутившись: – Мы только что переехали, и я даже не в курсе, есть ли у нас огнетушитель.

Парень неопределенно хмыкнул и подал жест одному из своих коллег, тот тут же схватил промышленный огнетушитель и передал его ведущему пожарному.

– Сюда, – указал он на дверь и отодвинулся. По дыму, до сих пор валившему из кастрюльки, определить очаг возгорания было несложно. 

– Пожалуйста, останьтесь здесь, пока мы не устраним опасность, – попросил Курта пожарник, загораживая рукой вход.

Хаммела аж в жар бросило от этого, и каждый нерв в его теле зазвенел от волнения. Он жадно следил за каждым движением парня, пока тот раздавал указания, а затем вдруг сказал:

– Тофу! Предполагалось, что это будет тофу, – Курт попытался рассмеяться, но из-за едкого дыма только закашлялся и сразу же отступил назад, утирая слезящиеся глаза. – Рейчел впервые пыталась командовать на кухне, наверное, она никогда до этого не пользовалась газовой плитой.

– Вы перекрыли газ. Это правильно. – Мистер Соблазнительные Кудряшки передал огнетушитель кому-то из команды и добавил: – Похоже, просто дым, никакой опасности нет. 

Курт тяжело оперся о дверной косяк. Пожарный махнул ему, предлагая войти.

– Ну, знаете, дыма без огня не бывает. Я подумал, что лучше перестраховаться.

Один из служащих пробормотал извинения и протиснулся мимо него на широкую лестницу, чтобы выключить детектор дыма и проверить батарейки. Курт коротко взглянул на него, а затем развернулся и прошел следом за кудрявым парнем, который направился на кухню, давая указания запенить кастрюлю Рейчел и поверхность газовой плиты.

Хаммел быстро оглядел себя и порадовался, что одет нормально, а не в какие-нибудь ужасные обтягивающие треники. Хотя Рейчел все утро подтрунивала над ним, что он даже для пыльного переезда надел на себя дизайнерские шмотки.

– Они из прошлой коллекции, – пояснил ей тогда Курт. Джинсы идеально подчеркивали его фигуру. Еще в колледже с его лица ушла неуклюжая детская пухлощекость. Потрепанная, выгоревшая футболка красиво обтягивала руки и грудь. Работа в танцевальном театре обязывала держать себя в хорошей форме.

Курт очень надеялся, что мистер Соблазнительные Кудряшки играет за их команду. С тех пор, как он перебрался в Нью-Йорк и начал посещать школу искусств, его гей-радар заработал гораздо лучше. Хотя в прошлом имели место быть неловкие ошибки.

Мистер Предположительный Гей, который, кажется, был ровесником Хаммела, стоял перед ним, зажав шлем под рукой.

– Ваша супруга…

– Соседка, – с улыбкой поправил Курт. – Она моя соседка.

Пожарный на мгновение опустил глаза, пряча улыбку. 

– Ну да. Она, конечно, приготовила «горящий» тофу, но в следующий раз лучше пусть закажет что-нибудь на вынос. Кафе за углом предлагает вегетарианцам прекрасный выбор.

Курт напомнил себе слова МакКуина о том, что нужно быть бесстрашным и уверенным в себе, и открыто улыбнулся.

– Я за этим прослежу, мистер…

– Капитан Андерсон.

Они пожали руки друг другу.

– Капитан? Вы выглядите слишком молодым для капитана.

Андерсон на секунду нахмурился, но затем черты его лица снова разгладились.

– И все-таки.

Курт быстро сообразил, что совершил ошибку, и попытался вернуть разговор в прежнее русло. Он переступил с ноги на ногу и скрестил руки на груди.

– Хмф, я и хотел сходить куда-нибудь, но Рейчел настояла. 

Андерсон вежливо улыбнулся в ответ на глупую, словно приклеившуюся к лицу ухмылку Курта и, сняв маленькую черную рацию с пояса, поднес ее ко рту.

– Диспетчер, у нас все. Тут безопасно, мы возвращаемся, – он отключился и снова обратился к Хаммелу. – Ну, во всяком случае, теперь мы знаем, что детектор дыма работает. Не забывайте менять батарейки каждый…

– …сезон, я помню! Мне бы не хотелось сжечь этот дом дотла, так что я постараюсь не давать вам шанса приходить и спасать меня... нас. Спасать нас, я имел в виду. Конечно же.

«И что это со мной?» – подумал про себя Курт. Он ничего не мог с собой поделать.

Капитан неловко откашлялся, разглядывая свои ботинки.

– Убедитесь, чтобы квартира хорошо проветрилась сегодня. И завтра первым делом купите огнетушитель.

– Ох. Да, верно. Первым делом, – пробормотал Курт. Ему было невероятно стыдно за свое девчачье поведение. Разве он не избавился от этого еще в Лиме? Капитан Андерсон наверняка был натуралом, и дома его, вероятнее всего, дожидалась красивая девушка. Конечно, не могло же быть так, чтобы очаровательный пожарник, приехавший спасать его, еще и геем оказался. Курту стоило сбавить обороты. 

– Спасибо вам. Всем вам! – Курт обменялся благодарственным рукопожатием не только с капитаном, но и его коллегами, грузившими оборудование обратно в автомобиль.

Рейчел тоже поспешила поблагодарить их, смущенно улыбаясь одному из пожарных. Курт почувствовал, как она стиснула его руку, но он был слишком занят наблюдением за Андерсоном, разговаривающим по рации с участком.

Она нахмурилась, когда Хаммел наконец-то заметил ее, и обратилась к капитану:

– Если мы вдруг захотим в знак благодарности испечь вам печенья, в какое отделение его принести?

Курт замер, подавив желание ущипнуть ее за руку. 

Капитан повесил рацию на пояс и, стянув куртку, бросил ее в кабину машины. Святая Мария, вот это бицепсы… Андерсон снова качнулся к грузовику и прицепил свой шлеп на крючок.

– Личный состав 204.

Когда машина тронулась, капитан посмотрел прямо на Курта, приветливо улыбнулся ему и крикнул:

– И ребята любят овсяное с изюмом.

Кто-то из пожарных возмущенно возразил:

– Эй, нет, ничего подобного!

Хаммел осел на крыльцо и потянул Рейчел с собой.

– Я не знаю, убить тебя или расцеловать.

– Потом. Нам нужно купить продукты. Печенье должно быть у них раньше, чем они сдадут смену.

Курт удивленно уставился на девушку, та приподняла брови и напомнила:

– Эй, Дэвид тоже милашка.

– Дэвид? – моргнул Хаммел.

Рэйч закатила глаза.

– Ну, знаешь, один из других парней. Боже мой, ты совсем потерял голову. Самое время, – посетовала она, поднявшись и потянув его за собой. – Давай, Ромео, пойдем, надо открыть окна, иначе этот противный запах никогда не выветрится 

Курт потянулся, чтобы размять затекшие от напряжения плечи.

– Ты должна помыть кухню. И я не дам тебе печь после того, что ты устроила сегодня вечером. А еще мы положим в это печенье настоящее масло, а не тот странный конопляный мусор, который ты пытаешься в меня впихнуть. Иначе они подумают, что мы наркоманы.

Рейчел, увидев, какой беспорядок ее дожидается, застыла посередине кухни с кислой миной. Все было покрыто остатками порошка и пятнами копоти. 

– Так тебе и надо, Рейчел Берри! Настоящее фламбэ!

 

х х х х 

 

Рейчел настояла на упаковке печенья. Для разнообразия они испекли две дюжины овсяного с изюмом и дюжину шоколадно-орехового печенья. Все было уложено в корзину и прикрыто хлопчатобумажным полотенцем. Когда пожарные уехали, Берри битый час щебетала, какой Дэвид чудесный, добрый и мужественный. Она описала его трижды, прежде чем Курт притворился, что понял, о ком говорит подруга.

Он-то наблюдал все время только за одной персоной и краснел, вспоминая, как чуть ли не бросался на пожарного. Курт Хаммел, который всегда был сама рассудительность и хладнокровие, в прямом смысле потерял голову. 

Рейчел напялила свой красный жакет-болеро поверх черно-белого полосатого топа и в последний раз проверила корзину. 

– Ты похожа на душевнобольную Красную Шапочку, Рэйч.

– Ничего подобного. Я похожа на признательную гражданку, благодарящую невоспетых героев Нью-Йорка.

Курт фыркнул и покрутился на высоком барном табурете, продолжая разговаривать с Берри, прихорашивавшейся в ванной перед зеркалом.

– Ты просто хочешь, чтобы тот пожарный тебя «проверил», – он сделал жест пальцами, изображающий кавычки, – на «возможность отравления дымом».

Рейчел высунула голову из ванной и уставилась на соседа с забавным выражением лица.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я пошла туда, Курт? Потому что я пойду в любом случае, – она ткнула в него расческой. – Ты вообще намекнул, что ждешь, когда он снова придет тебя спасать.

– Я не намекал! Я имел в виду… боже! – Хаммел со стоном спрятал лицо в ладонях. – Это действительно так выглядело? Не знаю, что на меня нашло, просто он… И вовсе я не какая-нибудь девчонка, которой нужна помощь. Просто… кудряшки. И эти штаны. И улыбка… Скажи, ты видела его улыбку?

Рейчел выключила свет в ванной и, подойдя к Курту, крепко его обняла.

– Он действительно милашка. Я тебя не виню.

Курт со стоном потер лицо ладонями.

– Я не могу появиться в участке, просто не могу. Там наверняка будет симпатичная веселая подружка капитана, они обязательно поцелуются прямо передо мной, он, возможно, даже сделает ей предложение, не сходя с места, и это будет еще одним доказательством того, что я западаю только на тех парней, которых не могу добиться.

Финн, Сэм, красавчик-испанец – второкурсник из НЙАДИ, невероятно сексуальный парнишка из Вайоминга, забавно растягивающий слова, а теперь еще и капитан. Футболисты, иностранец с подержанным мотоциклом, ковбой и пожарник. Еще бы коренного американца и полицейского, и он соберет «полный дом».

Рейчел хлопнула его по коленке.

– Нет, ничего подобного. После Томаса ты никем не интересовался. Тебе просто надо чаще гулять. Не останавливайся после первого же шага.

Томас был первым настоящим парнем Курта, если пятимесячные свидания можно считать отношениями. Он был администратором в любимой кофейне Хаммела и преследовал Курта несколько недель, прежде чем тот, наконец, согласился на встречу в неформальной обстановке. Сначала это было даже волнующе: он нравился кому-то веселому и доброму. Но после нескольких месяцев разговоров о родственниках Томаса и ни одной встречи с ними, тот все же сознался, что не открылся родителям и в ближайшее время не собирается этого делать.  
Курту не хотелось быть чьей-то тайной. Ему нужен был уверенный в себе мужчина, который не стыдился бы человека, с которым связан. Хаммелу нравился Томас, но он понимал, что должен двигаться дальше. С их расставания прошел год, и все, чем он довольствовался теперь – это легкий флирт, одна безрассудная ночь в танцевальном клубе с прекрасным незнакомцем, которая никуда не привела, и множество знакомств с ничем не примечательными людьми.

У Курта уже было дурное предчувствие, что он снова потерпит неудачу. Рейчел схватила корзину, ключи от дома и потащила его к дверям. 

– Я действительно сомневаюсь, что у него есть девушка.

– С чего бы, черт возьми?

На что девушка ответила с нахальной улыбкой:

– Потому что он ясно дал тебе понять, какое печенье любит.

Может, она была права. Курт проверил прическу в зеркале в прихожей и решительно вышел на улицу.

 

х х х х 

 

Это был отличный, солнечный день. Духота предыдущего вечера развеялась легким бризом, разогнавшим спертый запах, появляющийся в городе в июне и не уходящий до самой осени. Парочка прошла три с половиной квартала до участка, и Рейчел без конца о чем-то щебетала, в то время как Курт все больше и больше начинал уверяться в том, что они затеяли глупость.

Курт Хаммел не гонялся за мужчинами. Он выучил этот урок еще в старшей школе и понял, что натуралы не западают на парней. Он убеждал себя, что его вчерашнее поведение, такое очевидно флиртующее, обусловлено всего лишь возбуждением от переезда и угрозой ожогов третьей степени. Он был сердит, чувствовал себя одиноко, а в доме крутилась мечта любого гея, конечно, он вел себя глупо. Курт собирался прийти в участок и просто поблагодарить пожарных, вот и все. И не имело значения, будет там кое-кто или нет. Он снова поправил прическу и убедился, что одежда сидит на нем идеально. Не то, чтобы это имело значение. Большое.

Свернув за угол, они остановились перед огромными дверьми в ангар с надписью «Пожарный участок №18/состав №204». Двое мужчин в каких-то странных шортах цвета хаки и голубых форменных безрукавках поливали из шланга машину.

– Простите! – прощебетала Рейчел. – Мы хотим отблагодарить вежливого пожарного с вашего участка, он спас нас вчера вечером.

Один из мужчин, который был гораздо старше второго, прищурился, взглянув на нее.

– Шоколадные конфеты? Или леденцы?

– Н-нет, овсяное печенье, – встревожилась Берри.

Мужчина хмыкнул, хлопнул Курта по плечу, едва не свалив его с ног, и мотнул головой в сторону гаража.

– Капитан должен быть в комнате отдыха.

– Вот видишь? Нет тут никакой бойкой подружки! – шепнула Хаммелу Рейчел, когда они вошли внутрь.

– Хмм. Тогда должен быть бойкий бойфренд. Так что бесполезно… о, привет!

Курт резко остановился, увидев одного из пожарных, приезжавших прошлым вечером. Дэвида, судя по довольному лицу Рейчел.

– Мы испекли вам печенье, – сияла она.

Дэвид улыбнулся в ответ, и теперь Курт тоже заметил, какой он красивый. Высокий, худой, с рельефными мускулами, коротко подстриженными волосами и очаровательной улыбкой. И эта улыбка явно предназначалась мисс Рейчел Берри.

– Правда?

Рейчел наклонилась вперед и заговорщицки подмигнула.

– Ваш капитан просил овсяного с изюмом, но я ничего не смогла с собой поделать и положила еще шоколадно-орехового. Надеюсь, подойдет?

Дэвид рассмеялся и ответил:

– Если вы отдадите мне всё и мы сохраним это в секрете, то для меня подойдет.

Он кивнул в знак приветствия Курту, который стоял чуть позади и чувствовал себя дураком, путающимся под ногами. Дэвид предложил им пройти в комнату отдыха. Рейчел сразу же подошла к нему, взяв за локоть. 

– Знаю, у нас была всего лишь мелкая кухонная неудача, но, честно говоря, то, что вы делаете, просто восхитительно.

Курт, идущий за ними, постоянно закатывал глаза. Разговор был чересчур эмоционален, но он был рад, что Рейчел, наконец, пришла в себя после расставания с его сводным братом. Позволив себе немного отстать, чтобы дать этим двоим побыть наедине, Хаммел прошел между сверкающих пожарных машин. А затем попал в комнату с огромной кухней, посреди которой стоял длинный обеденный стол с диванчиками по обеим сторонам. В другом ее конце находился бильярдный стол.

Рейчел красиво разложила выпечку на большом блюде, которое Дэвид притащил с кухни. Курт заметил, что половина шоколадно-орехового печенья уже исчезла. Похоже, большинство служащих были на выездах или где-то в другом месте. И, кажется, тут не было капитана Милашки.

Так что Курт наклонился ближе к Рейчел и шепнул ей, преувеличенно радостно улыбаясь:

– Это все невероятно неловко. Я пойду, а ты можешь поразвлечься.

Дэвид дожевал очередное печенье и мотнул головой себе за спину. 

– Прошлой ночью у нас стажировался новичок, и капитан сейчас спит как убитый. У него пошла уже третья суточная смена. Если выдается шанс поспать, мы его всегда используем. Я передам, что вы приходили.

Курт мысленно застонал. Оказывается, он зря нервничал. Конечно же, он не собирался возвращаться, когда Андерсон проснется, так что просто окинул быстрым взглядом его красивые руки, торс, лицо, волосы… Хаммел отчаянно пытался не краснеть, чувствуя, что шея уже буквально горит от стыда, и улыбнулся Дэвиду.

– Ох, не обязательно. Просто нам было неловко, что мы вас вытащили из-за такого пустяка. Эм, Рейчел, я обещал капитану сегодня же купить огнетушитель. Так что этим, пожалуй, и займусь, а ты убедись, что наша благодарность всем понравилась.

Дэвид благодарно ему улыбнулся, хватая еще одно печенье, и Курт заметил спрятанный под ним листочек с золотой звездочкой в верхнем углу и номером телефона Рейчел. Прикусив язык, чтобы не рассмеяться, он отсалютовал подруге и уже повернулся, чтобы уйти, но...

– Печенье?

Заспанные глаза с длинными ресницами смотрели прямо на него. Поношенная футболка с эмблемой пожарной службы чуть задралась, когда капитан широко зевнул и потянулся, открывая идеальный пресс и дорожку темных волос, спускающуюся к… Курт на минуту онемел, но тут же встряхнулся.

– Печенье! Да! Мы его принесли. Немного печенья. Мы испекли печенье и принесли, но сейчас мне нужно идти, – покраснев до корней волос, пробормотал Хаммел. – Потому что я дал обещание и держу слово. Так что…

Курт заставил себя заткнуться, бросив на Рейчел бешеный взгляд, и попытался обойти мужчину, который одним своим видом превратил его в какого-то идиота. Он старался держать голову поднятой и не выглядеть таким напуганным, направляясь к выходу из комнаты отдыха, но чужой голос в мгновение ока остановил его.

– Овсяное печенье с изюмом! Спасибо… Ох, я даже не знаю твоего имени.

Хаммел выдохнул, на мгновение прикрыл глаза, чтобы успокоиться, повернулся, улыбнулся капитану и с готовностью ответил:

– Курт.

– Я Блейн. Рад знакомству.

Курт коротко кивнул и отступил в ангар.

– Взаимно. Но у меня есть дело, так что…

– Спасибо за печенье! – крикнул Блейн. – Просто объедение, – на последнем слове он прикрыл глаза и застонал от удовольствия.

«Кто угодно бы застонал, я положил свежую корицу в масло», – напомнил себе Хаммел. Но… боже мой, это было так… Интересно, а как капитан выглядит, когда… Курт обо что-то споткнулся и, заикаясь, произнес:

– Никаких проблем! Я их часто пеку. Такая вот странная навязчивая идея. Все, я замолкаю.

Его лицо пылало, когда он пулей вылетел из гаража. Ужас! Ужас-ужас-ужас! Он только что признал, что у него есть странные навязчивые идеи! Теперь капитан будет думать, что он какой-то пекарь-фетишист. Выйдя на улицу, Курт продолжал мысленно ругать себя. Пожилой мужчина, который встретился им первым, внимательно глянул на Курта и бесстрастно заявил:

– Он еще и банановый хлеб любит.

Хаммел улыбнулся, смутившись, и начал припоминать, не продают ли в супермаркете за углом перезревшие бананы в придачу к огнетушителям.

 

х х х х 

 

– И он поет, Курт! Он тоже участвовал в школьном хоре. Его потрясающий тенор прекрасно смотрелся бы на фоне моего выразительного сопрано. 

– Ммм, – глубокомысленно пробубнил Хаммел, перелистывая новый выпуск журнала «Elle». Рейчел твердила о Дэвиде уже целый час. Вдруг Берри перестала вытирать стол и сдержанно произнесла:

– Между прочим, он был в хоре с Блейном. Но тебе же это неинтересно.

Курт вздрогнул и, чуть не вырвав страницу из журнала, спросил:

– Капитан поет?

– Он был ведущим вокалом в «Brooklyn New School» по словам Дэвида.

Курт шлепнулся на диван.

– Это совершенно нереально. Блейн эффектный, добрый, посвятил всю свою жизнь помощи людям, он – гей… – Хаммел глянул на Рэйч, чтобы удостовериться, и выдохнул, когда она с энтузиазмом кивнула. – И теперь ты говоришь, что он еще и поет. Капитан, случайно, не секретный серийный убийца? Один человек не может обладать всеми этими очаровательными качествами сразу. – Курт с ужасом посмотрел на Берри. – А если в обычной жизни он одевается, как Эдди Харди? Я, конечно, ценю блестки, но не настолько. 

– Даже если и так, ты мог бы показать ему Тома Форда, – закатила глаза Рейчел.

Курт задумчиво пожевал губу, и Берри вдруг добавила:

– …так что он пригласил меня сходить с ним и его другом в бар.

– Хорошо.

Рейчел бросила тряпку на барную стойку и прыгнула на диван, толкнув Курта в грудь.

– Болван, ты тоже идешь.

– Нет! Нет, я сегодня и так выставил себя полнейшим идиотом. Ясно же, что я не могу контролировать себя, когда… такой мужчина рядом.

Рейчел снова пихнула его и безапелляционным тоном сказала:

– Мы не будем устраивать тут парад жалости к себе, пойдем в бар вечером и найдем парней, которые наверняка сделают нас счастливыми, понятно тебе?

Курт поспешно кивнул. Когда Рейчел была в таком настроении, она его здорово пугала.

– Понятно.

Берри плюхнулась обратно на диван, и Курт аккуратно сжал ее ладонь. Кажется, она полностью излечилась от влюбленности в Финна, но восемь лет мучительных отношений все же давали о себе знать.

За два года до окончания колледжа Рейчел и Финн перестали друг с другом разговаривать вообще. Они утверждали, что еще помирятся, но, казалось, это был уже окончательный конец. Надежд, что кто-то из них пожертвует своими мечтами ради другого, больше не было: Финн устроился в Лиме, а Рейчел упорно пробивалась к славе в Нью-Йорке.

«– Прости, Рэйч, ничего не получится. Мне действительно очень жаль. Но ты понимаешь это даже лучше меня…»

Рейчел посмотрела в потолок и несколько раз моргнула – маленькая хитрость, чтобы скрыть слезы. 

– Он был моей первой любовью и единственным хорошим, что со мной случалось. Но ты прав. Так лучше. Слишком долгая разлука, слишком много боли, – она испустила дрожащий вздох и посмотрела на их переплетенные пальцы. – Он же счастлив там, правда?

Курт притянул ее в объятия, успокаивающе погладив по спине.

– Да. Финн нашел что-то, в чем действительно хорош, и здорово помогает отцу. Ты знала, что они открыли второй магазин? – Рейчел вздохнула, зарывшись лицом в его футболку. – Папа назвал его «Хаммел и сыновья». Думаю, впервые после окончания школы Финн снова гордится собой. Он счастлив, что ты здесь… он же всегда верил, что ты добьешься успеха.

Девушка тихо всхлипнула, и Курт прижал ее к себе еще крепче.

– Ты же вроде говорила, что сегодня мы не будем жалеть самих себя, мисс Берри?

– Просто такое чувство, будто что-то проходит мимо меня, – пробормотала она ему в плечо.

– Эй, – рассмеялся Курт, поцеловал Рейчел в щечку и взглянул ей в глаза. – Мы так долго к этому шли.

Она кивнула, вытерев глаза рукавом пуловера.

– Знаю, мы провели много времени вдалеке друг от друга, но он никогда не хотел этого… Нью-Йорка. Это просто… конец.

– Да, так что я не вижу причин не двигаться вперед, правда же? Ты сама говорила мне это в прошлом году. И, мисс Берри, вы проделали отличную работу сегодня. Дэвид действительно секси.

Рейчел захихикала. Курт любил ее радостный, заразительный смех.

– Правда?

Он выгнул бровь и поддразнил:

– Ну, конечно, не настолько секси, как капитан, но все же…

Остаток дня они провели в уборке и в возбуждении от открывающихся будущих перспектив.


	2. Chapter 2

– Ну, как? – Рейч покрутилась перед Куртом, демонстрируя новый сарафан, который он сам недавно помог ей выбрать.

– Сказочно. Вырез очень удачный. Выглядит соблазнительно. Не представляешь, как я рад, что ты наконец-то отказалась от своей ужасной коллекции свитеров с животными.

– Я могу вернуть их в любое время!

– Милая, ты больше никогда их не найдешь. 

Друзья завернули за угол и сразу же услышали ревущий на всю улицу рок. Около входа в бар, куда они шли, толкалась группка громко смеющихся мужчин. У Курта началась паника, и он оттащил Рейчел в сторону.

– Боже мой, что мы делаем? Что я делаю? Меня ведь никто не звал. Я буду выглядеть, как больная падшая женщина, охочая до пожарников.

– Ох, успокойся! – Берри уверенно сжала его плечо. – И расслабься. Дэвид попросил меня привести друга, вот я и привела.

Хаммел мертвецки побледнел.

– Друга… Рейчел, скорее всего, имелся в виду кто-то вроде Сантаны. Она играет за обе команды, а еще у нее большая грудь. Я почти уверен, что твой красивый чернокожий пожарник-натурал не думал, что ты притащишь друга-гея, – Берри облизнула большой палец и уже было потянулась к его щеке, видимо, вознамерившись что-то стереть, но Курт отстранился и перехватил ее руку. – Это отвратительно, Рейч.

Девушка закатила глаза и открыла клатч.

– Я уверена, что, когда Дэвид просил привести с собой друга, он имел в виду тебя. Потому что как раз в это время он стоял позади Блейна и на этих словах сжал его плечи. Многозначительно, – сказала она, протянув ему зеркальце.

Курт придирчиво посмотрелся в него. Волосы были в порядке, лицо тоже. Весь его вид словно говорил «я только что встал с постели, но выгляжу отлично, не приложив к этому никаких усилий».

Рейчел бросила зеркальце обратно в сумочку и пригладила волосы.

– А если ничего не получится, мы скажем, что ты меня просто провожал.

Курт покосился на вывеску бара, на которой было написано «Smokey's».

– Почему именно этот бар? Какой-то неудачный каламбур.

– А мне кажется, что это мило!

– Ну, во всяком случае, это название лучше, чем «Rod's Manhole». Никогда тебе не прощу, что на мое совершеннолетие ты потащила нас с твоими папами именно туда.

Рейчел засмеялась и затолкала его внутрь.

 

х х х х 

 

Курт, устроившись на высоком барном стуле, наблюдал за веселой толпой посетителей. По всей видимости, это было специальное заведение для пожарных – повсюду висели таблички, описывающие различные героические поступки, совершенные спасателями, черно-белые фотографии старых пожарных команд, а одну стену целиком занимал огромный красный баннер с надписью «11.09 – никогда не забудем!» с памятным списком имен мужчин и женщин, погибших в тот трагический день, под ним. Несмотря на эти мрачные нотки, бар казался популярным местом, и его посетители были весьма дружелюбными людьми.

Рейчел уже вовсю общалась с Дэвидом и его друзьями. Одной из спасателей оказалась женщина, ее звали Соня, и они с Рейч быстро сдружились. Капитана Андерсона нигде не было видно.

Курт скривился и посмотрел на высокий стакан тоника со льдом и лаймом. Он уже понял, что ничего не выйдет, и принялся придумывать способ, как улизнуть из бара. Ему давно не нужно было волноваться о Рейчел – Дэвид был воспитан и внимателен до очарования, да и его коллеги тоже производили хорошее впечатление. Курт был рад за подругу, уж он-то знал, сколько ночей она проплакала в последние несколько месяцев.

Наконец, Хаммел решил, что ему пора идти, и уже собрался допить свой тоник, как рядом появился кто-то еще. Курт взглянул на соседа поверх стакана и шумно выдохнул. Возле него сидел сногсшибательный красавчик, но, к сожалению, не его Курт ждал весь вечер. Этот мужчина был высоким, худым, темноволосым, одетым в модные брюки и шелковую рубашку. Незнакомец заказал пиво и, махнув в сторону Хаммела, добавил:

– И еще один напиток для?..

– О… меня зовут Курт. И, спасибо, не нужно. Я, конечно, признателен вам за внимание, но уже ухожу. 

– Уэс, – кивнул мужчина. – И ты пока не можешь уйти, а то пропустишь караоке. Дэвид сказал мне, что твоя подруга хорошо поет.

– Рейчел? Да, только будьте осторожны, иначе она заграбастает микрофон на всю ночь.

Уэс рассмеялся и, сделав большой глоток пива, указал бутылкой на одежду Хаммела.

– Не хочу показаться назойливым, но это, случайно, не Франциско ВанБетум*?

Пораженный Курт едва не выпустил из рук поданный барменом стакан.

– Да, именно! Погоди, ты тоже пожарный? Или ты здесь с кем-то?.. – он умолк, давая Уэсу шанс упомянуть кого-то важного для него. «Пожалуйста, только не говори, что это Блейн».

– Да, я пожарный. Моя невеста – постоянный клиент Behaviour, и она настаивает, чтобы я тоже покупал там одежду.

– Боже! – воскликнул Курт, схватив мужчину за руку. – Я люблю этот магазин! У твоей подруги есть вкус. У меня есть такая же рубашка, только баклажанового цвета.

И они углубились в разговор о моде. Хаммел был поражен легкостью, с которой Уэс произносил имена знаменитых дизайнеров, а тот, в свою очередь, расспрашивал Курта о Рейчел: как долго они знакомы, сколько времени живут в городе. Видимо, он собирал информацию для Дэвида.

– На самом деле, я не думаю, что она готова к чему-нибудь серьезному, – настаивал Курт. – Я знаю, что она не прочь повеселиться, но…

Уэс, отклонившись от барной стойки, посмотрел на смеющихся и флиртующих друг с другом посетителей.

– Мне кажется, он просто взволнован тем, что нашел человека, который не гонится за формой. Таких, знаешь ли, много, – сказал он и полез в карман за мобильным телефоном.

Хаммел воспользовался паузой, чтобы совладать с румянцем. Он отпил из своего стакана, ожидая, когда Уэс наберет ответ на пришедшее смс и продолжит беседу. 

– Но еще нужно принять во внимание опасность, которой подвергаются пожарники. Я не говорю уже о ваших бесконечных рабочих буднях, – нервно сказал Курт и задумался.

Три суточных смены подряд не были для спасателей чем-то удивительным. Как, интересно, эти люди выкраивают время на социальную жизнь с таким графиком? И ведь они постоянно рискуют своими жизнями. Ну, когда не отвлекаются на загоревшийся тофу.

Уэс пристально посмотрел на Хаммела.

– Ну, не всегда все так плохо. Некоторые люди берут на себя больше, чем должны, потому что работа становится их жизнью, – он снова достал вибрирующий телефон и начал набирать в ответ на сообщение едва ли не диссертацию. 

– А что насчет тебя, Курт? Чем ты занимаешься?

– Я работаю костюмером в CSC и подрабатываю в различных театральных труппах. А еще, когда кто-нибудь интересуется моим… хм… уникальным вокальным талантом, я пою.

Уэс широко улыбнулся.

– Ты тоже поешь? Тогда ты определенно должен будешь исполнить что-нибудь сегодня.  
Курт, запаниковав, огляделся. Пожилые мужчины с усами, молодые люди, слушавшие, похоже, только рок, и несколько человек, годившихся ему в отцы, заполняли бар. Некоторые из них был с девушками, некоторые с женами. Вряд ли они оценили бы контратенора, распевающего шлягеры из мюзикла «Gypsy». Курт любил выступать, у него был потрясающий диапазон, но все же… Его голос был уникальным, и Хаммел ужасно устал от того, что ему постоянно на это указывают, как будто он и сам не знал.

Уэс проследил за его взглядом и усмехнулся.

– Не будь так критичен. Мы тебя еще удивим.

 

х х х х

 

Курт все же позволил уговорить себя добавить каплю водки в свой тоник, когда наступило время караоке. Рейчел уже спела три дуэта, два из которых были с Дэвидом, и Курту пришлось признать, что она была права на его счет. Их голоса прекрасно гармонировали. Теперь на сцене были двое пожилых мужчин, исполнявших свою версию «Friends in Low Places» и подтверждавших этим самым страхи Хаммела.

Один из посетителей, стоявший за спиной Курта, немного оступился и врезался в него так, что тот разлил свой напиток. Хаммел, выгнув бровь, посмотрел на Уэса:

– Ты вроде бы говорил, что я удивлюсь?

Неуклюжий мужчина похлопал Курта по плечу и прокричал:

– Прости, приятель, виноват!

Хаммел кивнул, заставив себя улыбнуться, и взял новый напиток, шустро предложенный барменом. Песня пожилых мужчин сорвала бурные аплодисменты, и после нее началось более спокойное вступление. Новая подруга Рейчел Соня обладала очень приятным альтом. Она страстно исполняла композицию Патси Клайн, закрыв глаза и покачиваясь перед микрофоном. 

Толпа притихла, пока она пела, предоставив Курту шанс спросить кое-что для самого себя.

– Так, я заметил, что ваш капитан… – он сделал вид, что озадаченно вспоминает. – Как его имя?

Уэс втянул воздух сквозь зубы и отчетливо проговорил:

– Блейн. Андерсон.

Хаммел шутливо махнул рукой.

– Ох, верно. Он так молод, но уже капитан? Это кажется необычным… – он заговорщически приложил руку ко рту. – Или есть какой-то закон, которого я не знаю? – Курт улыбнулся, но, увидев, что Уэс не торопится отвечать, посерьезнел. – Прости… Я не любопытствую, просто пытаюсь поддержать разговор.

– Да нет, – произнес мужчина, допив пиво. – Это вполне нормальный вопрос. В свои двадцать шесть он действительно слишком молод для такой должности. До 11 сентября его бы не сделали капитаном, но департамент тогда потерял много опытных руководителей, – Уэс сердито взглянул на телефон. Курт даже забеспокоился, что тот поругался со своей девушкой, той, которая могла бы обеспечить Хаммелу скидку на кроссовки Louis Python Crystal.

Уэс закатил глаза и, вздохнув, покосился на входную дверь бара.

– Жаль, что обычно он сюда не приходит. Ты мог бы спросить у него сам.

У Курта сердце упало в пятки. Здесь ему теперь уж точно нечего было ловить. Ну, зато у него появился новый друг, невеста которого одевается в его любимом манхэттенском бутике. Во всем были свои положительные стороны.

– Ох, да ладно, не так уж мне и принципиально это знать. Хотя странно, что он не приходит отдохнуть со своей командой.

Хаммел уже понял, что не получит больше информации, даже если захочет. А Блейн… Курт уже навоображал, что капитан станет мужчиной его мечты, и они вместе уедут в закат, будут жить в Париже, есть багеты и пить вино.

А Уэс все продолжал разглядывать толпу.

– Он был очень серьезен все эти дни. Если не работает, то спит. Если не спит, то работает. Не самый здоровый образ жизни, но так вот капитан живет в последнее время. Ему определенно нужно немного развеяться. Он не выходил в люди с тех пор, как его отец…

Разговор прервался громким приветственным криком толпы.

– Извини, – улыбнувшись, мужчина оставил Курта и пошел к выходу.

«С тех пор, как его отец что?!»

Курт был уверен, что никогда не доберется до сути. Он увидел, как Рейчел вернулась на сцену и начала готовиться к исполнению новой песни. Хаммел застонал, но он ведь предупреждал Уэса, так что теперь мог спокойно умыть руки, даже если его соседка решила бы устроить вечер музыки имени самой себя. Курт сердито покрутил стакан в руках, подумав о том, как невежливо со стороны Уэса было уйти и не попрощаться.

Кстати, где он? Толпа все еще толкалась у входа, свистя и приветствуя кого-то. Курт решил подождать немного, пока люди не разойдутся, и сказать Рейч, что уходит. Но, едва он поднес стакан ко рту, на место Уэса кто-то уселся.

– Эй, Уэс, я собираюсь…

Только вот это был не Уэс. Рядом с ним был Блейн. Он повернулся к Хаммелу и улыбнулся.

– Привет! Курт, да? Пришлось продираться через толпу. Люди здесь слегка диковатые. Бутылочку «Abita», – последнее было сказано бармену.

У Курта сердце затрепыхалось где-то в районе кадыка, и он прекрасно осознавал, что сидит сейчас с широкой глупой улыбкой на лице. Хаммел откашлялся и попытался взять себя в руки. Блейн был в штатском, и если Курт думал, что форма потрясающе смотрится на нем, то явно не представлял себе Андерсона в другой одежде. Легкие бежевые брюки и футболка оливкового цвета, похожая на произведение Марка Джейкобса, прекрасно сидели на нем. Хаммел мысленно поблагодарил любимого дизайнера за то, что тот придумал такую красивую и удобную одежду для геев.

– Ох, привет! Уэс упоминал, что ты обычно не приходишь на такие вечеринки.

– Ты спрашивал обо мне? – улыбнулся капитан, и у Курта сильнее забилось сердце.

– Нет, просто всплыло. Само собой. В разговоре. В разговоре об одежде. Эм… мы говорили о том, что его невеста покупает одежду моего любимого дизайнера и… – Курт запнулся на полуслове и умолк.

– Эмили отличная девушка, – Блейн взял протянутое барменом пиво. – Спасибо. И как именно эта тема привела ко мне?

Андерсона этот разговор явно слишком веселил. Курт слез со стула и вдруг понял, что Блейн всего лишь флиртует. С ним. Он же флиртовал? Хаммел сел обратно, стараясь взять себя в руки, и с прохладой в голосе произнес:

– Наверное, Уэсу просто нравится говорить о тебе.

Блейн рассмеялся и отпил из бутылки.

– Погоди. Я слышал, что ты собирался уходить? Но я только пришел.

Ладно. Курт хотел было сказать, что собирался найти Рейчел или кого-нибудь еще, чтобы это не звучало как оправдание, но Берри вдруг запела припев.

– Это… ух, это же «Raining men»!

Хаммелу захотелось умереть. Рейчел показывала пальчиком на мужчин в толпе и делала вид, будто стреляла в них из воображаемых пистолетов. О, Боже, если дело дошло до этого, Берри пора было спать. Наверное, следовало прервать ее раньше, чем она страстно споет «what are you doing for the rest of my life» прямо Дэвиду и, тем самым, поставит в неудобное положение и себя, и лучшего друга.

Рейчел начала прыгать по сцене, и у Курта буквально глаза на лоб полезли.

– Ее надо остановить… – пробормотал он.

– Да ладно, расслабься, она просто веселится.

Хмыкнув, Курт поднес стакан ко рту. Рейч закончила песню на протяжной ноте, выбросив руку над головой и победно зажмурив глаза. Хаммел ничего не смог с собой поделать и улыбнулся. Он был очень рад, что Берри снова оказалась в своей стихии.

Музыка смолкла, и группка людей за спиной Блейна закричала:

– Тост! Тост!

Кто-то схватил капитана за плечи и вытолкал в центр зала, а Курт, оставшийся у бара, изумлялся такому всплеску энергии и повороту событий.

Блейн поднял пиво вверх в знак согласия. Мужчина, сказавший Хаммелу про банановый хлеб, засвистел, чтобы привлечь внимание толпы, схватил Андерсона за локоть и что-то шепнул ему на ухо. 

Курт заметил, что Блейн сразу стал серьезен. Капитан высвободил плечо, и мужчина одобряюще закивал, продолжив говорить.

Андерсон откашлялся.

– Я знаю, что пропустил несколько подобных вечеринок… – начал он. – Но я не забыл наши традиции.

Все сидящие в зале встали, а те, у кого были головные уборы, сняли их. Курт огляделся и деликатно соскользнул со стула, чтобы не выбиваться из толпы. Хотя бармен остался сидеть.

Блейн немного выждал, окинул взглядом комнату и продолжил: 

– Сегодня мы здесь не в полном составе. Мы потеряли братьев, сестер, друзей… семьи. То было тяжелое время, – остановившись, Андерсон улыбнулся молодому пожарнику рядом с собой. – Но временами мы не можем удержаться от смеха, вспоминая, например, как Джерри Буковски надел сапоги, наполненные… что вы тогда туда положили, Билл?

– Остатки чили с кухни, – выкрикнул мужчина средних лет, и все в комнате засмеялись.

Блейн улыбнулся и вытянул руку с зажатой в ней бутылкой пива вверх.

– Мы уважаем их за то, что они сделали все возможное ради общего блага, – он снова умолк, опустив взгляд на свои ботинки. Казалось, он пытается справиться с эмоциями. – И я горд за нас, потому что мы – лучшая станция во всем Нью-Йорке!

Последняя фраза вызвала оглушительные торжествующие крики. Лицо капитана снова стало серьезным, и он взглянул на Курта. У того аж холод по позвоночнику пробежал. Блейн строго оглядел притихшую толпу и продолжил:

– Никогда не забывайте: мы все рождены одинаковыми, – он улыбнулся. – И лишь счастливчики становятся пожарными.

Мужчины и женщины ликующе завопили и похватались за свои напитки.

У Курта закружилась голова. Он как будто попал в какой-то героический комикс. Его работа… черт, да вся его жизнь казалась такой маленькой и нелепой в сравнении с этим. Что, ради всего святого, он делает здесь, заигрывая с Суперменом? Хаммела кто-то потянул за рукав, и он повернулся к довольной Рейчел.

– Курт, это было бесподобно. Ты должен сходить с ним на свидание! Если ты не хочешь, я пойду.

Курт фыркнул:

– Не думаю, что у тебя есть нужное «оборудование». – Он уронил руки на стойку и положил на них голову, почувствовав себя совсем несчастным. – Рейч, что я здесь делаю? Я шью сценические костюмы и пою… ну, не сейчас, потому что в этом сезоне и не прослушивался-то ни разу. Эти люди, – Курт махнул рукой в сторону толпы, – такие зрелые. Возможно, на этой неделе они спасли целый детский или кошачий приют, пока я стоял в очереди за последним выпуском «Japanese Vogue». Большинство из них повзрослели раньше, чем я. Я чувствую себя таким дураком.

Рейч надулась.

– Ох, милый, все не могут быть героями, иначе выглядели бы настоящие герои такими удивительными в сравнении с обычными людьми? Кстати, об удивительном… мы с Дэвидом так прекрасно звучали вместе…

И тут Рейчел по-настоящему «открыла рот», и Курт, хорошо знавший ее, позволил ей выговориться. Он кивал и периодически вставлял в эмоциональный монолог «угу», но сам не мог перестать думать о том, каким глупым себя почувствовал. Стало понятно, почему Блейн так интриговал его. Он был красивым, сдержанным, мужественным… люди обожали капитана. И что, скажите, пожалуйста, Хаммел мог ему предложить? Ну, разве что билеты на Бродвейский мюзикл за полцены, но в глазах Курта это не шло ни в какое сравнение.

Снова заиграла музыка. Курт потянулся к Рейчел.

– Я собираюсь домой… с тобой все будет в порядке?

– Ты еще не можешь уйти, мы тут всего пару часов! – Берри сгребла его в объятия. – Ночь только началась, напитки за полцены, а мы даже ничего из «Wicked» не спели!

– Мне кажется, для этого здесь собралась немного не та публика, – закатил глаза Курт.

Из колонок полилась «Feel Like A Woman», и один из мужчин, у которого, казалось, под носом жил целый лемур, взял микрофон и начал крутить задом из стороны в сторону под свист и радостные вопли толпы.

Хаммел замер с открытым ртом.

– Ты что-то говорил? – невинно спросила Рейчел, отпивая из бокала свой коктейль. Внезапно появившийся Дэвид приобнял ее за плечи и слегка прижал к себе. Берри захихикала.

– Привет! – произнес он, протянув Курту руку. Тот осторожно стукнулся костяшками пальцев о его кулак.

– Рад тебя видеть.

– Рейчел сказала, что у тебя приятный голос. Когда мы увидим тебя на сцене?

Курт язвительно улыбнулся.

– Когда ад замерзнет. Я сегодня петь не буду.

Дэвид закатил глаза.

– Давай, это же весело. Еще не поздно внести свое имя в список выступающих.

Курт в замешательстве уставился на него.

– У нас есть правило: тот, кто поет, выбирает песню для следующего, – рассмеялся парень.

– Звучит весело, – усмехнулся Хаммел. – Зная мою удачу, мне достанется «Margaritaville» или еще что похуже. Хотя есть ли что-то хуже этой песни?..

Дэвид и Рейч в один голос выпалили:

– «Mandy»!

– «Paradise City».

Они переглянулись, рассмеялись и снова высказались в унисон:

– «Macarena».

– «Jump!».

– Вы двое явно нашли друг друга. И да, я бы сказал, что вы… – Курт умолк, потому что заиграла «Rio» группы Duran Duran, и со сцены полился прекрасный голос.

«Боже мой, он действительно поет!», – подумал Курт, ошарашено разглядывая вышедшего к микрофону Блейна. В голове Хаммела замельтешили идеи будущих дуэтов с капитаном. Они могли стать гейским вариантом «Captain and Tenille»!

– Он изменил местоимение? – шепотом спросил у подруги Курт.

Берри улыбнулась ему, запрыгав на месте.

– Боже, он определенно поет ее тебе, я знала это!

– Остынь, тигрица, ты ставишь телегу впереди лошади… ох, лодыжки. Ты посмотри на его лодыжки.

Курт буквально прирос к стулу, не в силах пошевелиться. Блейн заводил толпу, динамично двигаясь по сцене. Видимо, Капитан Серьезность остался на пожарной станции, а на замену ему пришел Мистер Весельчак. Не то, чтобы Курт жаловался, конечно.

Стоявший рядом с ними пожилой мужчина с густой бородой танцевал и пел вместе с капитаном, периодически срываясь на крик. Блейн подпрыгивал на месте, обмахивался рукой и постоянно корчил рожи. У Курта и так уже впечатлений было достаточно, но на строчке «я найду его, если поищу», Хаммел мог бы поклясться, Андерсон подмигнул ему.

Курт был на другом конце бара, и капитан никак не мог увидеть его там, в полутьме. По крайней мере, Хаммелу хотелось так думать. Потому что если Андерсон действительно флиртовал с ним, то и ранее сказанные слова были явно не такими безобидными, какими казались.

Он едва не свалился со стула, когда Рейчел дернула его за руку.

– Он точно подмигнул тебе!

Курт покачал головой.

– Мы просто принимаем желаемое за действительное, Рейчел. Мы просто хотим так думать.

– Наконец-то у тебя есть партнер по пению, помимо меня! С которым ты еще и целоваться можешь.

Хаммел закатил глаза.

– Рейчел, как тебе удается переводить все разговоры на себя? Кроме того, я более чем уверен, что он делает это лишь для того, чтобы завести толпу.

Берри провела соломинкой по нижней губе.

– Какой же ты тормоз. Ничего, еще увидишь.

Дэвид присоединился к ним с новыми напитками для себя и Рейчел.

– Вот он, мой старый друг. Всегда оживает, когда поет. Вот почему мы каждый раз так стараемся его вытащить. В этом году он не был ни на одной вечеринке до этой. Со смерти отца так точно сюда ни разу не приходил.

– Его отец умер? – заинтересовался Курт.

Тень вины скользнула по лицу Дэвида. Он наклонился прямо к уху Хаммела, потому что аплодисменты мало что давали расслышать. 

– Я не должен был ничего такого говорить, это же не моя история, чтобы разбалтывать. Кроме того, сегодня мы веселимся! Грусть под запретом, такое в этом баре правило.

Эти замалчивания были уже просто невыносимы. Курту никто ничего не хотел рассказывать, а шанс спросить у самого Блейна вряд ли представился бы, потому что было слишком много желающих поговорить и выпить с ним, когда он спустился в зал.

К микрофону выпихнули Мистера Банановый Хлеб, и синтезатор заиграл вступление «I Need Love» LL Cool J' под дружные улюлюканья и смех.

– Где мы? – саркастически спросил Курт у Рейчел. – Случайно не в Бизарро Лэнде?

Берри рассмеялась.

– Это называется «веселье». Вот что делают люди, чтобы получить удовольствие.

Курт смотрел, как мужчина двигается в духе рэперов, читая слова с экрана совершенно невпопад и не под музыку. Это было весьма забавно.

– Вот сейчас ему бы понравилось петь «Margaritaville», – рассмеялся он, наклонившись к Рейчел.

Берри захихикала и кивнула. Хаммел оглядел толпу. Он заметил Блейна возле сцены: один из парней положил ему руку на плечо, а другой что-то оживленно говорил им обоим.

А Банановый Хлеб, тем временем, добрался до самой интересной части песни и пытался удержать ритм.

 

– «Наши тела взрываются  
В неописуемом экстазе:  
Ты – мягкая как подушка, я – твёрдый как сталь.  
Это будто страна мечты: я не буду врать, будто не был там,  
Но, может, этот опыт разделим вместе с тобой?  
Чистая и опрятная, потная и мокрая –  
Клянусь, всё это  
Я никогда не забуду.  
Мне не хватает любви...».

 

Дэвид улыбнулся Курту и сказал:

– Видишь?

Хаммел прикрыл глаза и фыркнул. Да, это было забавно. Сам бы он так никогда не сделал, но все-таки.

– Мы все очень рады, что он сегодня пришел. А сейчас он вернется сюда, – многозначительно подмигнул Курту парень.

– Ч…что? – нервно спросил тот. – Я пришел сюда ради Рейчел, я не…

Он попытался приобнять подругу за плечи, но та закатила глаза и нырнула под руку Дэвида.

– Он считает, что по нему ничего не заметно. А еще хуже, что он думает, будто, – Берри мотнула головой в сторону Блейна, – не интересует его.

Курту захотелось провалиться под землю, а заодно и Рейчел прихватить. У него так горело лицо, что на секунду самопроизвольное возгорание показалось вполне возможным.

– Ты разве не слышал, когда я говорил, что Блейн давно не приходил на вечеринки? И что появился сегодня совершенно неожиданно? Мы с Уэсом слали ему смс весь вечер, надеясь, что его скорбная задница притащится сюда, чтобы увидеть тебя. 

– Я не понял, – смущенно признался Курт.

– Черт, Рейч, твой друг – балбес.

Берри драматично вздохнула.

– Дэвид, ты не представляешь, какой он на самом деле классный.

Хаммел с шумом поставил свой напиток на стойку, ему стало совсем некомфортно. Подходящих слов, чтобы выразить панику, охватившую его, не находилось. Конечно, ему хотелось думать, что он способен заставить мужчину прийти за ним на край света, ну, или хотя бы в бар, но жестокая реальность никогда не оправдывала его надежд. Курт знал, что как только он позволит себе надеяться, Блейн тут же представит ему красивого, элегантного мужчину с каким-нибудь глупым именем, вроде Джошуа или Джеремайа, и все сразу станет ясно.

Этот мужчина окажется моделью с кучей денег и полным шкафом шмоток от Александра МакКуина в придачу с какой-нибудь ученой степенью, и он сразу поймет, что брюки Курта куплены на eBay, ботинки были представлены еще в прошлогодней коллекции, а майка взята с распродажи порченных вещей. И Джошуа/Джеремайа из жалости назовет Курта милашкой и предложит Блейну пригласить его на лето в их особняк в Хэмптоне.

Вот так все и закончится.

Рейчел внимательно посмотрела на него, прикусив щеку, и спросила:

– Замок в Баварии?

Хаммел перевел взгляд на подругу.

– Нет. Особняк в Хэмптоне.

Друзья громко рассмеялись.

– Курт, перестань себя изводить. Просто веселись. Уж если мне весело, то ты и подавно должен расслабиться. Больше никаких страданий, мы обещали.

Дэвид закончил беседовать с одним из посетителей, и Курт поймал на себе их взгляд, отчего волосы на затылке едва не встали дыбом. Они не выказывали никакой злобы, только интерес. Хаммел попытался успокоиться и закинул в рот несколько кубиков льда, чтобы охладиться.

– Курт, тебе ведь тут хорошо, да? Я обещал этой леди песню, так что я следующий.

Рейчел запрыгала от счастья, но Хаммел ее радости не разделил. Он заметил какое-то движение боковым зрением и облегченно выдохнул. Уэс вернулся…

– Я тебя тут оставил почти час назад, и ты ни на сантиметр не сдвинулся. С нами безопасно общаться, мы не кусаемся, – усмехнулся мужчина. – Извини, если тебе не очень весело. Мы не похожи на твою обычную компанию, да?

– Здесь гораздо меньше блесток и психов. Я знаю, как себя занять, – слабо усмехнулся Курт.

– Хорошо, что ты здесь. Эмили будет рада с тобой познакомиться.

– Она тоже тут?

– Нет, но я уверен, что мы еще увидимся.

Если до этих слов Курт думал, что его желудок завязался узлом, то он явно ошибался, потому что теперь ему казалось, будто все его внутренности слиплись в один комок.

– Еще одну бутылочку, пожалуйста, – внезапно проговорил рядом волнующий голос. Блейн улыбнулся побледневшему Хаммелу. – Привет, что я пропустил?

– Я пытаюсь убедить Уэса, что этому бару необходим танцпол, – как можно невозмутимее отозвался тот. – Этим людям необходимо развеяться, они все какие-то напряженные.

– Забавно, – рассмеялся Андерсон, покачав головой.

Забавно? В смысле?

Курт недоуменно вздернул бровь.

– Заказать тебе еще? – спросил капитан, кивнув на его закончившийся тоник.

– Да он один стакан весь вечер цедит, – встрял Уэс.

Хаммел смутился.

– Я просто не большой любитель выпить. Одной-двух порций мне достаточно. Я не отвечаю за последствия, если выпью слишком много.

– Это может быть и хорошо, и плохо, – заметил Блейн.

Курт страдальчески вздохнул. Он мог бы с радостью провести остаток ночи, делая все, чтобы капитан улыбался ему так же, как сейчас. Как будто он уже очень давно не был так доволен и приберегал эмоции для какого-то особенного момента. И, конечно, Хаммелу было приятно осознавать, что он оказывает на кого-то такое действие.

– Я оставлю вас на минутку, – произнес Уэс, похлопав Блейна по плечу и подмигнув Курту.

– Так что такой классный парень, как ты, делает в этом месте? – спросил Андерсон, все еще тепло улыбаясь.

– Наблюдаю, как проводит время абсолютное большинство.

– Большинство? А что на счет остальных?

– Тех, чья работа не опасна для жизни? Ты даже не представляешь, насколько временами бывает опасна моя.

Глаза Блейна сверкнули.

– Расскажи поподробнее?

Хаммел выпрямился, вмиг став самой серьезностью.

– Тебе, видимо, никогда не приходилось говорить ведущей актрисе о необходимости диеты, если она хочет, чтобы костюмы сидели на ее фигуре как надо.

Блейну, казалось, было очень интересно слушать о различных представлениях, для которых Курт шил костюмы, об обычных рабочих буднях и, особенно, о закулисных сплетнях. Хаммел с радостью делился своими историями, польщенный, что собеседнику не скучно. На самом деле, казалось, Блейн слушал их с жадностью. Он подробно расспрашивал Курта о прослушиваниях и интересовался, какие песни тому нравятся больше всего.

Каждый раз, когда Курт задавал вопросы о работе на станции, Блейн или уходил от ответа, или уводил тему в сторону. И лишь единожды он обмолвился:

– По правилам этого бара нельзя разговаривать на профессиональные темы. Лучше расскажи мне, на что это похоже – работать за кулисами Бродвея. Я представить не могу, насколько это должно быть сложно.

В глазах Андерсона проявилось какое-то неудовлетворение. Этот взгляд был отражением взгляда Курта. Одиночество, окружавшее Блейна, заставило сердце Хаммела сжаться.

Его рука лежала на барной стойке всего в паре сантиметров от ладони Блейна, и Курту отчаянно хотелось дотронуться до нее, почувствовать тепло кожи. Он постарался выкинуть назойливые мысли из головы и вместо этого спросил:

– Ты скучаешь по этому?

– Скучаю по чему? – ответил вопросом на вопрос Блейн.

– По пению. Ведь ты, несомненно, очень талантлив. Я удивлен тем, что ты тушишь пожары и спасаешь людей вместо того, чтобы выступать на Бродвее.

Андерсон заметно погрустнел, и Курт слегка коснулся тыльной стороны руки капитана в знак извинения:

– Извини. Я не хотел тебя расстраивать… это должен был быть комплимент.

– Нет, – произнес Блейн, уставившись на их руки, а затем на один короткий момент – момент, который Хаммел часами вспоминал после – накрыл ладонью его пальцы. Андерсон покачал головой, отодвигаясь, и Курту сразу стало холоднее, но так и не набрался храбрости дотронуться до него самому. – Не надо извиняться, спасибо. Я хотел петь с самого детства.

– Почему тогда ты не поешь?

Капитан слабо улыбнулся.

– Иногда не все получается так, как мы хотим. Но не пойми меня неправильно, я люблю свою работу.

– Это хорошо. Я бы не хотел, чтобы пожарники наплевательски относились к своим обязанностям. 

– Да уж, нам скучать не приходится. Как и тебе, наверное.

– Мне еще как приходится, – вздохнул Хаммел. – Особенно, когда я забываю, что никогда не хотел работать с черными костюмами. Хотя однажды мне пришлось шить огромные палатки для одной постановки.

Блейн удивленно приоткрыл рот.

– Это потрясающе. Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты был на их премьере.

– Премьеры не было. Режиссер и Эдо Энни поругались из-за одной сцены, на которой настаивал первый…

– Да ладно?! – оборвал его Андерсон.

– Ага.

– У тебя появился новый друг, Кэп?

К ним незаметно подошел Банановый Хлеб. Блейн мгновенно посерьезнел, насторожился и выпрямился, перестав улыбаться.

– Это Курт. Он присматривает за девушкой Дэвида. Они друзья.

Банановый Хлеб хмыкнул.

– Значит, следишь за нами, – он протянул руку для приветствия и сказал: – Меня зовут Уильям Мани, можно просто Билл.

Курт неестественно улыбнулся, переводя взгляд с одного мужчины на другого. Банановый Хлеб, в смысле, Билл вблизи казался более устрашающим, чем издалека. Он был похож на полицейского с Дикого Запада.

На лице Блейна отразились все негативные эмоции, на какие он был способен, а Хаммел никак не мог понять, что происходит, но все же пожал руку мужчины.

– Приятно познакомиться, сэр.

– Зови меня Билл. А сейчас, Курт, можешь нас извинить? Мне нужно кое-что обсудить с капитаном.

Сукин сын…

– Пожалуйста. Я и не собирался монополизировать его на всю ночь. 

От Бананового Хлеба Билла буквально разило неодобрением.

Блейн выглядел опустошенным. Смеющийся, дружелюбный человек, которого Курт дразнил и с которым флиртовал весь вечер, исчез. С каменным выражением лица Андерсон слез со стула и вежливо улыбнулся Хаммелу.

– Курт, извини.

Они ушли. Со сцены снова полилась музыка. Курт мысленно прокручивал в голове диалоги с Дэвидом и Рейчел. Казалось, эти двое даже не сомневались, что Блейн был геем. Может, об этом знали только его друзья, а на станции никто не был в курсе?

Сердце Курта екнуло. Он сам перестал скрываться еще в юношеские годы и не собирался «поворачивать назад», слишком уж долго и тяжело он отстаивал свои права и свободы.

Он поискал Блейна взглядом и увидел, что они с Биллом ушли к темной, деревянной лестнице, ведущей наружу. А в нескольких шагах от них заметил Рейчел в объятиях Дэвида.

Вот до них никому не было дело, но стоило им с Блейном поговорить о работе, так случился конец света. Это было несправедливо. Почему даже в таком огромном городе, как Нью-Йорк, Курт не мог без проблем найти нормального мужчину?

Если к Блейну здесь так относились, то неудивительно, что он не приходил на вечеринки. И неудивительно, что он с головой ушел в работу, не позволяя себе ничего лишнего. Насколько сильно Курта тянуло Блейну – а его очень тянуло! – настолько же он его не знал.

Это было утомительно. И достаточно болезненно.

Хаммел взглянул на часы. Прошло уже десять минут с тех пор, как Блейн ушел, и признаков, что он вернется, не было. Может, капитан вернулся на станцию… и просто не попрощался с ним? Курт вздохнул, чувствуя, как волшебное чувство, что он испытал, разговаривая с Блейном, рассеивается.

Пора было уходить. Еще нужно было разыскать Уэса и напомнить, что он обещал познакомить его с Эмили. И Рейчел. Вдруг он все еще был нужен ей в качестве провожатого.

Впрочем, подруга сама его нашла.

– Курт, мы с Дэвидом уходим. Он меня проводит. 

Берри очень выразительно посмотрела на Курта, и тот сразу понял, что дома его просят не появляться.

– Рейчел Берри, – прошипел Хаммел. – Ты хочешь, чтобы я остался тут, пока ты там «парными танцами» занимаешься? Вы же только что познакомились.

– Полиция нравов, да? Я не собираюсь «танцевать» до конца, но планирую слегка повеселиться. Дай мне хотя бы полчаса.

Курт, ухмыльнувшись, приподнял бровь.

– Понятно. Ну, по крайней мере, хоть один из нас сможет потом сказать, что сегодняшняя ночь удалась.

Рейч, наконец, заметила, что Курт один.

– А где Блейн?

– Черт его знает… Мне кажется, у него проблемы… Ну, с тем, что он – гей.

– Что?

– Я не хочу вдаваться в детали, – отмахнулся Хаммел. – У тебя сейчас все равно один Дэвид в голове. Так что посижу тут еще десять минут, а вы в это время перейдете ко «второй базе».

– К первой базе и тридцать минут.

– Пятнадцать.

– Двадцать.

– Пятнадцать.

Берри укоризненно на него посмотрела и пропыхтела:

– Ладно. Пятнадцать. – Привстав на цыпочки, она чмокнула Курта в щеку. – Поговорим завтра утром. Более чем уверена, что завтракать буду одна.

– Рейчел Берри!

Рейчел засмеялась. Курт был рад ее хорошему настроению. Он уже соскучился по своей эмоциональной и счастливой подруге. Курт великодушно решил дать ей двадцать минут, и было неважно, что ему придется полночи просидеть в наушниках и что завтра кожа наверняка будет в ужасном состоянии после почти бессонной ночи.

Он сыграл на телефоне партию в «Слова», а затем слез со стула и в последний раз оглядел комнату, надеясь, что Блейн вернется. Его он не увидел, зато Банановый Хлеб махнул ему на прощание и крикнул:

– Рад был познакомиться.

Неужели?

Курт протолкнулся через толпу мужчин, стараясь не смотреть им в глаза, и уже шагнул на лестницу, но теплая рука, ухватившая его за локоть, не дала сбежать.

– Уходишь?

Блейн. В эту минуту Курт чувствовал только раздражение. Он не знал, что и думать. То капитан флиртовал с ним, то исчезал… Их диалог ничем не закончился, но все вокруг почему-то думали, что между ними происходит что-то удивительное. Впрочем, если так и было, сейчас Курт этого не видел. Он был утомлен, зол и одинок. Сейчас Хаммел хотел просто помыться, скользнуть под свежие чистые простыни и назвать эту ночь официально законченной. 

Курт вздохнул.

– Да, день был длинный, и Рейчел, кажется, больше не нужен провожатый. Мне нужно лечь пораньше.

Капитан вздохнул, взъерошив волосы:

– Ну, рад был снова тебя увидеть.

Отлично! Контрольный в голову! То, что порхало и щебетало в животе Курта всю ночь, наконец-то сдохло.  
– Я тоже, – ответил он, снова поворачиваясь к лестнице. Он чувствовал себя отвергнутым и глупым, ему хотелось просто уйти от этого бара подальше.

– Эй… ты слышал о «Горькой Сладости»?

Курт остановился и фыркнул.

– Слышал ли я о горькой сладости? Да это практически вся моя жизнь.

Капитан выглядел слегка озадаченным. Он сунул руки в карманы и спросил:

– Так ты часто там бываешь? Мне нравится это кафе, но…

– Погоди, о чем ты говоришь? – все же, кажется, не все бабочки в его животе поумирали, что-то еще пыталось слабо трепыхаться.

– «Горькая Сладость»… Кафе в паре кварталов отсюда.

Вот же идиот!

– Нет, о нем я не слышал, – ответил Курт, размышляя, зайдет ли этот разговор хоть куда-нибудь, не в силах перестать надеяться.

– Это небольшое семейное кафе. У них самая лучшая выпечка в городе, – смутился Блейн. – Впрочем, на днях меня угостили восхитительным овсяным печеньем, так что я теперь не знаю, кто лучше.

Курт изо всех сил старался сохранить невозмутимость, а это было не так-то просто, когда все в нем жаждало этого мужчину, переставшего, наконец, изображать из себя марионетку общественного мнения и приглашавшего его в кафе.

– Ну, я давно ищу хорошую кофейню, потому что как-то неправильно самостоятельно варить обезжиренный мокко, это должен делать профессионал, – сказал Хаммел.

– Вот тут их мастерство я оценить не могу, – тихо рассмеялся Блейн. – Сам я пью обычный кофе. Но, раз уж ты упомянул, то можно пойти в одно местечко поблизости.

Определенно, бабочки не умерли и вообще были близки к полной ремиссии.

– Ты живешь тут рядом?

– От моего дома до станции можно на велосипеде доехать. 

– Понятно, тогда я собираюсь воспользоваться тобой, чтобы узнать, где здесь находятся лучшие магазины.

– Конечно, – кивнул Блейн.

Курт прикусил губу и уставился в пол, собираясь задать очень важный вопрос. Ему нужно было выяснить что-то важное.

– Блейн, могу… могу я кое-что у тебя спросить? Это очень личное.

– Я весь внимание.

Курт решился посмотреть Блейну в глаза, в них не было ни злости, ни страха, только заинтересованность. Хаммел медленно выдохнул. 

– Чуть раньше, когда Банановый… когда Билл подошел, не приоткрыл ли я «дверцу шкафа»? Просто мне так показалось, но быть причиной чьих-то проблем я не хочу.

– Шкафа? О, нет. Они все знают, что я гей, если ты об этом.

Курта расслабился, опустив напряженные плечи, и улыбнулся.

– Это хорошо! То есть, это классно, когда ты можешь открыться на работе. Я всегда удивляюсь подобным вещам.

– Ну, я ничего не могу сказать о других станциях, но здесь меня все принимают. Я вырос с большинством из этих людей. Билл знает меня с тех пор, как я был ребенком. Он был лучшим другом отца, они вместе закончили Академию. С тех пор он – часть нашей семьи, – пожал плечами Блейн. – А еще он мой босс.

Но Курт все еще не понимал, почему внезапно у капитана так испортилось настроение, когда Билл подошел к ним.

– Он просто «пасет» меня. Не волнуйся из-за этого и извини, если тебе было некомфортно.

– Не извиняйся, пожалуйста. Так, насчет кофейни… – «Просто спроси, спроси! Не укусит же он тебя». – Может, покажешь мне ее как-нибудь?

Блейн широко улыбнулся.

– Да, мы определенно должны туда сходить.

Кажется, Андерсон действительно хотел увидеть его снова. Курт просто неправильно истолковал напряжение между двумя мужчинами ранее. Может быть, это было из-за работы?

– Что ж, позвони мне, когда захочешь поиграть в гида.

– Хорошо, с удовольствием.

Курт махнул рукой.

– Увидимся.

Ему казалось, что он сейчас взлетит… Перед тем, как свернуть за угол, Хаммел обернулся и увидел, что Блейн так и стоит, запустив руки в карманы и мечтательно улыбаясь. И теперь Курт на все сто был уверен, что пролетит всю дорогу до дома.

И даже если Рейчел и Дэвид устроили оргию посреди гостиной, ему было плевать. Хаммел неслышно проскользнул в дом, закрылся в своей комнате и, привалившись к двери спиной, вздохнул. И только тогда понял, что не спросил номер Блейна. А это значило, что и у Блейна нет его номера.

Ну, как всегда…


	3. Chapter 3

Курт лежал на кровати и смотрел в потолок, размышляя, не бегемоты ли снимают квартиру над ними. Соседи сверху, по всей видимости, передвигались по дому исключительно на кузнечиках, другого объяснения этим ужасным бухающим звукам не было. Если только они не делали этого специально, конечно. Курт вздохнул, перекатился на бок и взглянул на часы: двадцать три минуты девятого. Он пришел домой около двух, а потом еще несколько часов раздраженно скрежетал зубами и напевал про себя дурацкие песенки, лишь бы не думать о том, что, как самый настоящий идиот, забыл дать Блейну свой номер телефона. Да, Курт чувствовал себя уставшим.

«Глупый Марк Джейкобс с глупым вырезом, глупые волосы на груди и глупое красивое лицо с мягкими пухлыми губами, словно созданными для поцелуев… Ох, а вдруг Блейн улыбается, когда целуется, и это можно почувствовать, и…»

Топ-топ-топ сверху. Боже, когда они уже перестанут маршировать, подражая армии Северной Кореи?

Курт снова перевернулся на спину, стукнув кулаком по кровати. «Хорошо, я встаю». Он сгреб халат, висевший на спинке кресла, и надел его поверх пижамы. Вдруг у них с Рейчел на утреннем кофе с булочками будет гость?

Он вышел из спальни, мимоходом заметив, что дверь в комнату Берри все еще закрыта, а ее сумочка стоит на барной стойке в кухне. Ну, по крайней мере, хоть одному из них сегодня удастся выспаться. Курт заправил кофе-машину и все время, пока та работала, тупо просмотрел на красную лампочку, дожидаясь, когда она загорится зеленым. Дождавшись, Хаммел уронил голову на сложенные на столе руки. Как вчера верно было подмечено, вся его жизнь была горькой сладостью.

 

х х х х

 

Рейчел, отчаянно зевая, вышла из спальни только к десяти утра. Курт к этому времени успел решить большую часть утреннего кроссворда. Осталось всего лишь несколько слов, которых Хаммел не знал. Он мрачно прочитал подсказки: одну про кофе и четыре про любовь или отношения. Вот, даже кроссворд в «Нью-Йорк таймс» издевался над ним.

– Ты одна?

– Конечно, – Рейчел снова широко зевнула и потянулась за любимой кружкой. – Ох, прости. Ты, наверное, не слышал, как Дэвид уходил ночью?

Курт положил карандаш рядом с газетой и, откинувшись на спинку стула, улыбнулся.

– Ну, давай, рассказывай детали!

– Кто бы говорил! Вы-то с Блейном потискались в темном уголке?

Хаммел спрятал лицо в ладонях. Напоминание об ошибках прошлого вечера еще больше испортило его и без того невеселое настроение.

– Ох, нет… Курт, что случилось? – Берри отставила кружку с кофе в сторону, опустилась на соседний стул и взяла друга за руку.

Хаммел рассказал ей о разговоре, «преградах», исчезновениях Блейна и возможном свидании.

– Но это же прекрасно. Почему тогда ты так расстроен?

– Потому что я идиот, не оставивший ему возможности с собой связаться!

– Это глупости. Мы сходим на станцию – Дэвид сегодня как раз отдыхает, так что я не буду выглядеть надоедливой прилипалой, – и ты оставишь ему свой номер!

– То есть прилипалой буду выглядеть я? Знаешь, я уже достаточно вложился во все это, было бы неплохо, прояви он хоть немного инициативы.

– Но он не сможет, если не знает… Боже, вот глупость-то. Я просто дам твой номер Дэвиду, и он передаст его Блейну. Вот и вся проблема.

Рейчел отпила кофе.

– Сливки на плите. И нет, я не хочу, чтобы Дэвид давал ему мой номер. Мы же не школьники.

– Курт, ты поступаешь неразумно. Это было бы такое простое решение…

– Я… не знаю. У меня такое чувство, будто Вселенная пытается мне что-то сказать.

– Ты же не веришь в карму.

– Хм, точно, – Курт прикрыл глаза и вздохнул. – Я ничего не хочу сегодня делать. – Рейч уткнулась в чашку, избегая его взгляда. – М-м… К тому же, сегодня-завтра у меня примерки. Я не могу в один и тот же день разбираться с личными проблемами и общаться с «дивами».

 

х х х х 

 

Курту очень хотелось закричать. Высказать прямо в ненавистное лицо Джованны, что она косо рисует брови, и такой оттенок желтого ей не идет, а также что он перестанет даже пытаться запихивать ее в эти костюмы, если она продолжит налегать на макароны. Половину постановки Джованна должна была проходить в корсете, но с ее боками это должно было смотреться особенно уродливо.

Все было бы не так плохо, если бы Курту хоть немного нравилась эта гарпия, но «дива» лишь требовательно щелкала пальцами, даже не глядя на него. Видимо, она считала, что именно так проявляются хорошие манеры. Хаммел закончил распарывать шов в корсаже, напомнив себе, что получает за эту работу неплохие деньги, в первую очередь, из-за того, что Джованна была звездой. Что ж теперь, если она оказалась полнейшей сукой?

– Курт? – Питер мягко дотронулся до его плеча и сразу же отдернул руку, стоило Хаммелу повернуться к нему. – Эм… может, закончим на сегодня? У Триши есть дополнительный комплект Spanx*, она одолжит его Джованне на репетицию, так что мы можем продолжить в понедельник, – Питер понизил голос и придвинулся ближе. – Может, я уже говорил, но мне кажется, Джованна думает, будто наш гардеробный бюджет бесконечен.

– А я тебе говорил! Я… – прошипел Курт. – Я предупреждал тебя о расточительстве оперных певцов. Они – это худшее, что может случиться с костюмером. Они считают, что на каждую постановку с ними можно спокойно тратить километры бархата, лишь бы скрыть их недостатки, и что мы умираем за возможность побыть хоть минутку рядом с ними. Я уже три раза в этом месяце ее костюм переделывал. Мы просто обязаны потребовать деньги за сверхурочные, Питер. Мне уже осточертело так работать.

Питер отодвинулся, пропустив Хаммела к двери. 

– Милый, я тебя прекрасно понимаю. Твоя работа безупречна, впрочем, как и всегда. Если еще никто не говорил этого, то я скажу, что очень ценю тебя. И, в таком случае, что скажешь, если я останусь тут с этими дамочками, а ты пойдешь сердиться домой?

Курт вздохнул, снял с запястья подушечку для иголок и сунул ее в рабочую сумку к портативным швейным наборам.

– Хорошо, мне, пожалуй, нужно поспать.

Питер присвистнул.

– Ах, так ты не…

– Не начинай, Комбс. Я не в настроении.

– Я лучше пойду, пока ты меня не выпотрошил, – пробормотал Питер.

Курт опустился на колени, чтобы запихнуть арт-бук и рабочие заметки в сумку, и в этот момент в его поле зрения появилась пара толстых ног.

– Мне не нравятся эти туфли, они ужасные. И я же вроде говорила тебе, что мой размер – седьмой, а ты дал мне девятый.

Курт резко втянул в себя воздух и трижды мысленно посчитал до десяти, прежде чем ответить.

– Чем ты недовольна, Джованна? 

– Туфлями, они мне жмут. Наверняка потому, что дешевые.

Это была последняя капля. Курт поднялся на ноги, улыбнулся и наклонился вперед, чуть не уткнувшись носом в лицо Джованны.

– Если тебе жмут туфли на два размера больше того, что ты просила, то ты просто полная дура. И я беру на себя смелость открыть тебе на это глаза.

«Звезда» ошарашено попятилась от него, ее щеки медленно налились красным.

– Эй, ты, смотри…

– Я бы хотел взглянуть на ситуацию твоими глазами, но, боюсь, для этого мне не хватает тупости. 

Курт услышал негромкие смешки коллег и фыркнул. Он был не единственным, кто натерпелся от Джованны. Хаммел быстро сгреб свои вещи и покинул костюмерную.

Плохое настроение расходилось от него чуть ли не видимыми волнами. Курт даже без труда пробился в метро, хотя был вечер пятницы. Люди, казалось, специально сворачивали с его пути, будто вокруг него было какое-то силовое поле. В поезде Курт сидел почти в одиночестве – все остальные пассажиры столпились в другом конце вагона. И, как-то незаметно для себя, Хаммел вышел на одну станцию раньше нужной.

– Ну, великолепно…

Курт оглядел незнакомые здания и, вздохнув, пошел вверх по улице, высматривая по пути приличную закусочную. Сегодня ему хотелось съесть что-нибудь большое и вредное. В конце концов, своими бесконечными диетами он это заслужил.

Как же так получилось, что по вечерам пятницы у него не было ни свиданий, ни надежд на них?.. Вот и сегодня его дома ждал только первый сезон «Проекта Подиум».

Курт фыркнул, подумав о дизайнерах, не умевших даже клеевой пистолет в руках правильно держать. Это даже слегка подняло ему настроение.

Он положил покупки на прилавок, дождался, когда кассир пробьет их, и аккуратно сложил в пакеты. На выходе из магазина он чуть не врезался в Блейна.

– Курт? Что ты здесь делаешь?

Курт замер на месте, чувствуя себя необычайно глупо. Обе его руки были заняты сумками, а к губе прилип фантик от ириски. Хаммел попытался отлепить ее языком, но не преуспел в этом.

– Не стоит есть обертки от конфет, – хохотнул Блейн и взял из его рук один из пакетов, чтобы Курт смог разобраться с бумажкой.

– Правда? А я слышал, что в них есть необходимые организму микроэлементы.

Блейн был заметно рад его видеть, и от этого у Курта потеплело на душе.

– Знаешь, ты ушел и не оставил мне свой номер.

Курт никогда не плясал от радости, он слишком уважал себя для такого ребячества, и поэтому только представил себе, как делает это. Внешне же он лучезарно улыбнулся Блейну, склонив голову набок.

– Правда? Не знаю, что могло меня отвлечь.

Андерсон, все еще держа в руках пакет, протянул Курту свой телефон.

– Не будешь ли ты так любезен?

Курт послушно ввел свой номер и обменял трубку на свои покупки. Блейн проверил телефон.

– Хаммел? Ну, приятно официально с вами познакомиться, мистер Хаммел, – рассмеялся он и взъерошил волосы, а затем, заметив, как Курт рассматривает его футболку и синие форменные брюки, добавил: – Знаю, выглядит не очень стильно, но в департаменте как-то никому нет до этого дела.

На самом деле, брюки очень хорошо смотрелись на Блейне, так что Курт и не собирался жаловаться.

– Я очень рад с тобой встретиться, – с сожалением сказал капитан, – но через десять минут мне надо быть на смене. Сегодня Тони готовит, а у него совсем нет вкуса. Наш ужин обязательно утонет в кетчупе, так что в его дежурство я стараюсь приносить еду с собой.

– О, конечно! Я и сам тороплюсь!

– Свидание вечером?

Курт смутился. Он понимал, что Блейн просто закидывает удочку, но все же…

– О, да. С эффектным, невероятно талантливым и четко излагающим свои мысли мужчиной, – Блейн, казалось, помрачнел, и Курт, рассмеявшись, добавил: – Свидание с телевизором и Тимом Ганном.

Плечи Андерсона облегченно опустились.

– Ну, тогда не буду тебя задерживать, – Блейн помахал телефоном в воздухе. – Так я позвоню?

Честно говоря, Курт теперь не мог припомнить, почему с утра считал этот день ужасным. Перед ним стоял мужчина его мечты и предлагал созвониться. Ведьмовской шабаш буквально преобразился, став веселым праздником.

– Да, буду ждать.

Блейн кивнул, открыв дверь магазина.

– Тогда до скорого!

– До скорого, – глупо улыбнулся в ответ Хаммел.

Андерсон все еще топтался на пороге.

– Мне действительно нужно идти. Надеюсь, у Эдуардо еще остались куриные энчиладос. Его жена готовит их просто восхитительно. Обычно к этому времени их уже разбирают.

– Я всегда оставляю для вас несколько, сеньор Блейн! – воскликнул продавец.

Видимо, не только Курт был очарован капитаном. Хаммел рассмеялся.

– Тогда не буду тебя задерживать. Доброй ночи. Надеюсь, она будет спокойной.

Блейн, уже успевший скрыться из видимости, высунул голову из-за двери.

– Спасибо!

Курту потребовалось нереальное усилие воли, чтобы не запрыгать от счастья. В конце концов, он был мужчиной, а не школьницей. Он и не заметил, как пролетел шесть кварталов до дома, прижимая ладонь к широченной восторженной улыбке.

 

х х х х

 

– Очень открыто, – на секунду раньше Тима вынес свой вердикт Курт, с удивлением рассматривая скорее раздетую, чем одетую, модель. – Это что, паутина на металлических шайбах? – пробормотал он, умудряясь при этом удерживать между сжатыми губами кучу булавок. – В этой пародии на купальник даже порнозвезде показываться было бы неудобно.

Телевизор негромко шелестел на заднем фоне, пока Курт раскраивал на рабочем столе муслин для нового проекта. Это был не самый волнующий вечер пятницы, конечно, но зато в выходные о работе можно будет не волноваться.

Если что.

Услышав телефонный звонок, Курт снял ногу с педали швейной машины. Было уже десять вечера. «И кто, блин…» Он точно знал, что это не могли быть Рейчел, Финн или Кэрол с отцом – на каждого из них стояла определенная мелодия. Хаммел уже почти решил оставить звонок без ответа, когда увидел на экране незнакомый номер, но вдруг затрепетал, подумав, что это мог быть…

– Привет.

– Я не слишком поздно? – промурлыкал в трубку Блейн.

Курт поудобнее устроился в кресле в гостиной.

– Нет, совсем нет. Я тут кое над чем работаю. Как твоя ночь? Все спокойно?

– Не сглазь, – довольно рассмеялся Андерсон.

– Энчиладос оправдали твои ожидания?

– М-м, еще как. Особенно учитывая то, что сегодня приготовил Тони.

– А что он приготовил? – поинтересовался Курт.

– Какую-то жуть, которую он, впрочем, назвал «рагу». Он положил в глиняный горшок фасоль, неразрезанные и нечищеные помидоры, замороженную морковь… – Блейн, отодвинув трубку ото рта, издать отчетливый звук отвращения. – Прости, это была ужасная дрянь. Еще он добавил дешевую тушеную говядину. И все. Ни приправ, ни лаврового листа… В общем, ничего из того, что должно быть в рагу, там не было.

– Бедняжки!

Блейн рассмеялся, и от этого чудесного звука пальчики на ногах Курта сами собой поджались.

– Ладно, хватит об этом, – судя по звукам, Блейн потянулся, прежде чем продолжить. – А как прошел твой день? Днем ты показался мне не очень… жизнерадостным.

Курт свернулся калачиком в кресле, довольный таким неожиданным завершением ужасного дня. Он спокойно рассказал Блейну о своей работе и о Джованне.

– А еще ты наверняка был бы рад услышать, что я сохранил обертки от конфет для ночного перекуса.

Хаммел уже начинал любить теплый смех Блейна. А когда Андерсон, не подумав, ляпнул, что только что закончил тренировку в спортзале на станции и сразу же решил позвонить ему, Курт закусил губу, чтобы случайно не застонать в трубку от представившейся ему картины. В том, что спортивные нагрузки заставили капитана вспомнить о нем, было нечто… интересное.

– Так вот, я подумал, если завтра… – кто-то позвал Блейна, но до Курта донеслось только приглушенное бормотание. Наверное, Андерсон прикрыл динамик рукой. – Извини, отвлекся… Уэс передает тебе привет.

– И ему привет. Ты говорил про завтра?

Блейн что-то еле слышно пробормотал и уже громче произнес:

– Завтра, да… – судя по шороху, он передвинулся и, понизив голос, будто не хотел, чтобы его услышали другие, продолжил: – Я хотел спросить… может, встретимся? Недалеко от твоего дома есть потрясающее бистро. Уэс с Эмили много рассказывали о нем. Мы с тобой могли бы посмотреть, соответствуют ли их слова действительности.

Курт прикрыл глаза и дразняще протянул:

– Завтра… Давай посмотрим… Ой, погоди, – уже серьезно произнес он, вспомнив, что с утра ожидался приезд Финна. – У меня есть кое-какие дела днем, но я освобожусь к четырем. Пойдет?

– Пойдет! У меня как раз будет куча времени, чтобы привести себя в порядок. Ой, ты можешь подождать секунду? Извини, тут просто кое-кто стоит рядом и требует внимания.

Курт рассмеялся.

– Давай я просто отпущу тебя разбираться с делами, и мы увидимся завтра?

– Хорошо, тогда до завтра. И это свидание.

– Определенно.

Курт повесил трубку.

По его мнению, не было совершенно ничего предосудительного в том, чтобы исполнить небольшой победный танец в уединении собственного дома.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Корректирующее белье.


	4. Chapter 4

– А на три часа у меня назначено деловое свидание с людьми с Вест Вилладж Филм Фестивал, итого, – Рейчел прикрыла глаза и посчитала в уме, – четыре клиента, плюс встреча с агентом. Тьфу ты, придется бегать по городу весь день.

– Это объясняет твой выбор обуви…

Берри хмуро посмотрела на друга.

– Слушай, эти кроссовки куда удобнее, чем пара шпилек. И кое-кто из нас готов пожертвовать стильным прикидом, чтобы потом не пришлось всю ночь поливать перекисью кровавые мозоли.

– Отвратительное, но верное замечание, – согласился Курт. У него образовалось небольшое «окно», и он ждал Финна с вещами, оставшимися в Лиме. Курту надо «выпроводить» брата до прихода Рейчел.

Он проверил телефон еще раз. Хадсон сообщал, что уже выехал от Пака из Уилкс-Барре и скоро будет. Так что у Курта было достаточно времени, чтобы все разобрать, сводить Финна в благодарность на ланч и вытолкать его за дверь. А еще ему нужен был час или около того, чтобы подобрать подходящий для свидания наряд: не слишком будничный и не слишком скучный, но достаточно соблазнительный для того, чтобы удивить Блейна. Курт все утро провел возле шкафа, сузив свой выбор до двух вариантов наряда с палитрой в четыре цвета.

Рейчел чмокнула его в щеку и уже в дверях крикнула:

– Тебе лучше быть здесь, когда я вернусь. Хочу посмотреть, как он будет выглядеть, когда зайдет за тобой.

Курт рассмеялся, а затем скосил глаза на лежавшую рядом газету и схватил ручку. 

– Итак, сорок три по горизонтали «Обжигающая…». – Он постучал ручкой по губам и усмехнулся. – Так, это точно «страсть». Что же, глупый кроссворд, надеюсь, так и будет.

Здорово, когда судьба тебе улыбается, правда?

 

х х х х 

 

Стрелки на часах показывали половину второго, а от Финна не было ни слуху, ни духу. Хаммел звонил ему в двенадцать сорок пять, но получил смущенный ответ:

– Я не могу сейчас говорить, чувак. Какой-то старик только что показал мне средний палец и пытается что-то доказать.

– Финн! – воскликнул Курт. – Не смей ему отвечать! Серьезно!

Он услышал испуганный вскрик Хадсона, звук падающего телефона и вопль:

– Ненавижу этот город! Позвоню потом, если меня не убьют!

Наверное, Хаммелу все же следовало настоять, чтобы Финн взял с собой Пака, уж тот-то никогда не поддавался запугиваниям со стороны агрессивных водителей. 

Курт разобрал последние рабочие тетради и освободил пространство, пытаясь скоротать время. Наконец, телефон снова разразился мелодией «I Gotta Be Me».

– Привет, братишка, прости, но этим людям, похоже, плевать на правила хорошего тона. Я помахал кому-то в знак благодарности за то, что пропустили меня, а они подумали, что я их послал. Думал, меня пристрелят. Там еще и старуха такая отвратительная была. Не представляю, как ты тут живешь вообще.

– Финн, где ты?

– Я еду по улице… Клинтон. Круто, как президент!

– Придерживайся инструкций, которые я тебе дал. Ты должен быть тут через пару минут. Позвони мне, если заблудишься.

Хаммел сбросил звонок и открыл парадную дверь, ожидая брата на крыльце. Любопытные соседи сверху тут же вылезли на свои балконы, и Курт закатил глаза, желая, чтобы Финн появился поскорее. Они потеряли слишком много времени, до возвращения Рейчел оставалось всего ничего.

Наконец, грузовик Хадсона вырулил на улицу, и Курт помахал ему в знак приветствия. Припарковавшись у обочины, Финн выбрался из машины и крепко обнял брата. 

– Серьезно, чувак, в этом городе дерьмовое движение.

– Потому-то все и пользуются общественным транспортом. Но спасибо, что приехал, – Хаммел окинул быстрым взглядом свои вещи в грузовичке. К его облегчению, все было в целости и сохранности. – Как там Пак? 

Финн принялся рассказывать о жизни Пакермана в Пенсильвании, куда тот переехал, чтобы быть поближе к Бет и Шелби, но его перебил резкий выкрик с балкона второго этажа: 

– Вперед, Блу*!

Финн бросил только что вынутую из грузовика вешалку с одеждой на тротуар и заорал в ответ:

– Вперед, Каштаны**! 

Курт ужаснулся.

– Финн, пожалуйста, не повышай голос на моего большого и на вид очень злого соседа…

Но тот не обратил на него внимания, сложив руки рупором и закричав еще громче:

– Кто взял Хейсман***?!

И что, ради всего святого, это должно было означать?

Один из мужчин ткнул в сторону Финна массивными щипцами для барбекю.

– По крайней мере, нам не надо стыдиться за Трассела и его махинации!

– Лучше закрой рот, или я поднимусь к тебе и сам его закрою!

Едва ли не плача, Курт потянул брата за руку.

– Финн, боже мой, ты мог бы не угрожать моим соседям?

– Вот что я думаю, – бросил напоследок Хадсон, одернув рубашку и ткнув пальцем себе в грудь. На его красной футболке был нарисован знак футбольной команды Огайо. Или эмблема? Как там они называют эти вещи?.. 

– Финн Хадсон! Во имя футбола…

– Чувак, это такой отстой, что ты живешь в одном доме с мудаками, – фыркнул Финн, снова взяв вешалку и большую сумку. – Долбанный Мичиган. Давай, братишка, ты говорил, что мне нужно убраться отсюда до половины четвертого, – добавил он и пошел в дом.

Курт замер, не в силах понять, что только что произошло, а затем тряхнул головой и, схватив лампу, завернутую в пупырчатый полиэтилен, последовал за своим ненормальным братцем внутрь.

 

х х х х 

 

Когда Финн в пятый раз взглянул на комнату Рейчел, Курт, наконец, сказал, что мини-Барбры нет дома.

– Она ушла. Эм… Я не говорил ей, что ты приедешь. Надеюсь, ты не в обиде?

Хадсон поставил последнюю коробку на стол. 

– Возможно, так лучше для нее, – тихо произнес он. – Она… ты не знаешь, с ней все в порядке?

– Да, вполне. Нам было непросто последние несколько месяцев. Рейч ужасная соседка, – закатил глаза Курт. – Но она понимает… знает, что ты счастлив в Лиме.

Вымыв руки и повесив полотенце на крючок, Хаммел махнул в сторону раковины.

– Финн, мы идем на ланч, так что помой руки.

– О-о, а тут где-нибудь поблизости продают горячие сосиски? – с предвкушением поинтересовался Финн, автоматически подчинившись команде Курта. – В последний раз я тут был на выпускном экзамене Рейчел, и она не разрешила мне их покупать.

– Потому что в них рассадник болезней! И нет, их не продают поблизости.

– Ну, тогда давай поедим хоть чего-нибудь, а то я голодный.

Хаммел взял ключи, подходя ко входной двери.

– Тут на углу продают бургеры. Классные, между прочим.

Финн усмехнулся.

– У них есть вегетарианские?

Курт с улыбкой кивнул.

– Конечно, есть, но я буду только салат. У меня сегодня свидание.

– Оу, и как его зовут?

Хаммел смутился.

– Его зовут Блейн, он – пожарный.

– Ого, чувак, круто! Он не давал тебе порулить на пожарной машине?

– Не глупи. Это наше первое официальное свидание. Кроме того, брать служебную машину просто так наверняка нельзя.

 

х х х х

 

К счастью, чтобы как следует накормить Финна, времени много не требовалось. И ему вовсе не нужно было знать, что Курт выбрал именно этот ресторанчик из-за быстрого обслуживания. Финн по-прежнему ел очень много, как растущий подросток. Его бургер занимал практически всю тарелку. Курт почувствовал себя сытым от одного взгляда на него, а Хадсон радовался еще и картошке фри с луковыми кольцами. Мало того, он все это съел!

– Не знаю, что делать – аплодировать твоему аппетиту или вызывать кардиологическую бригаду, – сказал Хаммел, когда Финн покончил с едой. 

Тот рассмеялся и тут же возмутился, увидев, что Курт собрался расплачиваться.

– Ты меня сюда привел, так что я плачу за еду!

Во время недолгой прогулки до дома Финн рассказывал Курту историю о том, как один из рабочих мастерской запутался в комбинезоне, и вдруг остановился в паре десятков метров от их крыльца.

Крыльца, на верхней ступеньке которого Рейчел целовалась с Дэвидом.

Курт испуганно посмотрел на брата, досадуя и лихорадочно соображая, что могло заставить Берри прийти раньше, чем она собиралась.

– Ты был прав, Рейчел определенно пережила наш разрыв. Она выглядит счастливой.

Хадсон быстро развернулся и зашагал в противоположную сторону.

– Финн, погоди!

Сейчас Курту хотелось убить подругу. Он не возражал, что Рейчел «продолжает жить», это было необходимо им обоим. Хаммел был против того, чтобы об этом узнал Финн, потому что он еще не до конца смирился с их расставанием. Оглянувшись, Курт увидел, что «незваный гость» уходит, помахав Рейчел на прощание, а сама Берри зашла в дом и сразу же вышла оттуда с папкой в руках и, на ходу запихивая ее в кейс, почти убежала в сторону автобусной остановки.

Курт глубоко вздохнул и, потерев переносицу, повернулся к брату… которого нигде не было видно.

– Финн!

Хаммелу удалось найти Финна у одного из магазинчиков. Тот с кислым видом рылся в коробке с фруктами.

– Одно дело – знать, что все кончено, – печально произнес он. – И другое – увидеть все своими глазами. Почему ты не сказал мне, что у нее кто-то есть?

Курту было больно видеть брата таким грустным.

– Никого у нее нет… то есть, он только появился. На самом деле, они начали встречаться на прошлой неделе. У них и была-то всего пара свиданий. Но ты ведь этого хотел? Ты сам ей об этом сказал, и она наконец–то двинулась дальше, вот, устраивает свою жизнь.

Финн опустил взгляд в землю, поскреб носком ботинка прилипшую к асфальту жвачку и едва заметно кивнул.

– Ну, – вздохнул Курт, обернувшись через плечо. – Она уже ушла. Видимо, что-то забыла дома, но я сам видел, как она уходила. Одна, – добавил он. – Она ушла одна. Эй, ты вроде говорил, что у вас с Паком намечается «большой турнир» сегодня вечером?

– Да. Пак собрал старых друзей, и мы собирались взгреть их по Xbox. 

Курт потянул брата за рукав.

– Похоже, это именно то, что тебе сегодня нужно. Взрывы, вышибание мозгов… что там мальчишки обычно делают?

Финн усмехнулся.

«По крайней мере, это хороший знак».

Они вернулись домой, и Хадсон сразу же засобирался в обратную дорогу. До Пака было два с половиной часа езды. Телефон Курта, оставленный рядом с ключами и бумажником, завибрировал. На часах было уже без пятнадцати четыре, а он все еще не сменил рубашку и не уложил волосы.

 

«Напомни мне свой адрес? У меня нет доступа к регистрационным документам, а я его запамятовал ;)»

 

Хаммел улыбнулся, прикусив большой палец и набрав ответ.

Финн вышел из ванной, но, увидев вздернутую бровь брата и вспомнив его многочисленные лекции о личной гигиене, тут же вернулся обратно, чтобы вымыть руки.

– Это безалаберность, Финн, ты же уже взрослый человек.

– Извини.

Они молча вышли на крыльцо, и тут Хадсон вдруг остановился.

– Извини за ту сцену. Я просто расстроился, – сказал он, пожав плечами и оглянувшись на грузовик.

– Иди сюда… – Курт обнял брата, и Финн уткнулся носом ему в шею. – Эй, все будет хорошо. Ты знаешь, что поступил правильно.

Хадсон кивнул.

– Знаю, просто… больно.

Кто-то рядом кашлянул. Курт поднял глаза и увидел Блейна с бутылкой вина в руках и совершенно растерянным выражением лица.

– Я ушел пораньше. Хотел сделать сюрприз. Ха… вот глупость.

Хаммел мгновенно отодвинулся от Финна.

– Нет-нет, это мой брат.

Блейн медленно перевел взгляд с него на Хадсона. Курт знал, что у них с Финном нет ничего общего, и решил уточнить:

– Сводный брат. Разве ты можешь представить меня с этими водными лыжами, которые он называет ногами?

– Эй!

– Извини, Финн. Это мой друг. Блейн, – Хаммел выразительно посмотрел на брата и едва качнул головой в сторону неожиданного гостя.

– А? – Хадсон прищурился, словно что-то припоминая. – Точно! Тот самый Блейн!

Невероятно. Почему всякий раз, как он встречает Блейна, происходит какая-нибудь смущающая ерунда?

– Это мой сводный брат – Финн. Он приехал из Пенсильвании, привез кое-что из моих вещей.

Блейн смущенно переступил с ноги на ногу.

– О, мы можем перенести…

Курт закатил глаза и потянул брата к входной двери.

– Не глупи. Финн уже уезжает. У него большие планы на вечер, ведь так?

Хадсон широко улыбнулся.

– Эй, ты пожарник, да?

– Да, пожарный.

– А, вот как надо говорить? Извини, не знал.

Блейн на секунду прикрыл глаза и улыбнулся.

– Все в порядке, мы часто такое слышим.

– А у вас есть такой столб, как у охотников за привидениями?

Андерсон расхохотался, и Курт на секунду позволил себе поддаться чувствам, подумав, что хотел бы слушать этот звук вечно.

– Ты имеешь в виду пожарный столб? Да, есть, но мы не пользуемся им с тех пор, как перенесли офис на верхний этаж и разместили все служебные комнаты внизу.

Хаммел же отметил для себя, что офис Блейна находится отдельно от других…

«Cоберись и перестань забегать вперед!» – мысленно прикрикнул он на себя.

– Когда будешь в городе в следующий раз, приходи. Я даже разрешу тебе по нему спуститься, если захочешь, – Блейн заговорщически улыбнулся Финну. – Это действительно весело.

– Что ж, Курт, я рад, что ты встречаешься с таким классным парнем.

Хаммел бросил на брата испепеляющий взгляд. 

– Боже, Финн, иди уже, – приторным голоском пропел он. – Я рад, что мы увиделись. Будь осторожен на обратном пути и спасибо за вещи. Я очень ценю твою помощь.

Он приобнял брата за пояс и подпихнул его в сторону грузовика. Хадсон еле слышно фыркнул. Ох, он отнюдь не был таким дураком, каким прикидывался. Курт узнал это только спустя годы совместного проживания.

– Значит, ты пришел немного раньше? – улыбнулся он, повернувшись к Блейну.

Тот смущенно кивнул.

– Да, у меня бывают такие порывы, из-за которых потом возникают проблемы.

– Порывы меня вполне устраивают, но не будем делать поспешных выводов, – ответил Курт, жестом пригласив Андерсона в дом.

Они помахали вслед отъезжавшему грузовику.

– Твой брат очень высокий. Очень-очень.

Курт пропустил Блейна вперед.

– Да, мой отец даже хотел сделать в доме арочные дверные проемы, чтобы он не стукался о притолоку, – Хаммел прислонился к барной стойке. – Что это у вас в руках, Капитан?

Улыбнувшись, Блейн протянул ему бутылку. 

– Небольшой подарок на новоселье.

– Ты настоящий волшебник. Спасибо, – Хаммел порылся в шкафчике, отыскивая ведерко для льда, вытащил из маленькой морозилки поднос с ледяными кубиками и пересыпал их в емкость. Блейн принес действительно хорошее Вионье, прекрасно подходящее для теплых летних ночей. – Дадим ему немного остыть.

Усадив Блейна в кресло и вручив ему в руки стопку журналов, Курт пошел 

переодеваться. Сегодня его выбор пал на серо-голубую рубашку, подчеркивавшую его стройную фигуру и выгодно оттенявшую глаза, и пару дизайнерских джинсов. Поправив прическу, Хаммел на цыпочках подобрался к двери и чуть-чуть приоткрыл ее. Блейн удобно устроился в кресле, положив ногу на ногу, и с интересом листал свежий «Vogue».

Курт улыбнулся, вернувшись к зеркалу.

– Хорошо одетый красавчик, приносящий подарки и любящий «Vogue». Он идеален! – пробормотал он, а затем, выйдя из комнаты, уже громче произнес: – Ну? Мы идем?

Блейн положил журнал на стол и встал, осмотрев Курта с головы до ног. Его напряженный взгляд опьянял.

– Прекрасно выглядишь!

– Ты тоже ничего, – ответил Хаммел, сцепив руки в замок.

Блейн махнул в сторону входной двери.

– Не желаешь немного прогуляться? Есть несколько мест, которые я хотел бы тебе показать.

– С удовольствием!

«Есть несколько вещей, которые я хотел бы тебе показать…» – подумал Курт и тут же одернул самого себя. – «Так, полегче. Вечер только начался».

И они пошли гулять. Блейн рассказывал, каких магазинов стоит избегать, где готовят лучшие тайские блюда и еще много интересного про город. Они периодически задевали друг друга то руками, то плечами, и Курта от этих невинных касаний пробирала дрожь. 

Они беседовали о простых вещах – где выросли, какие книги читали, какие фильмы смотрели – с такой легкостью, будто были старыми друзьями. Потом они зашли в бистро, и, когда официант принял их заказ, Курт откинулся на спинку стула, довольный тем, что Блейн согласился остаться снаружи, в летнем кафе. На улице было очень тепло и хорошо.

– Я тут кое-что заметил, – начал Хаммел, наблюдая за раскладывающим на коленях салфетку Блейном.

– И что же?

– Ты не любишь говорить о работе.

Андерсон промолчал.

– Я просто хочу кое-что прояснить, чтобы не ляпнуть лишнего, – продолжил Курт. – Если что, только дай знать. Мы ведь можем говорить и о музыкальном театре, и о французских фильмах… Ты ведь их любишь?

Блейн фыркнул.

– Ну, не знаю, я и видел-то всего парочку французских кинокартин. Но то, что видел, мне понравилось. И… – он нервно огляделся. – Работа занимает большую часть моей жизни. Я не хочу, чтобы она вмешивалась и в самую приятную ее сторону. 

Курт улыбнулся.

– Ладно. Все понятно.

– Кроме того, – Блейн слегка толкнул Хаммела ногой под столом, – некогда это обсуждать, нам потребуется немало времени для того, что сейчас принесут.

– Ох, уже?

Андерсон рассмеялся. Курт и не думал возражать против перерыва, принесенная официантом еда выглядела очень аппетитно. 

В конце концов, если Блейн считал их встречу приятной стороной своей жизни, Хаммелу стоило сосредоточиться на том, чтобы сделать эту сторону еще более приятной, так ведь?

 

х х х х 

 

В конце ужина, когда они путем обсуждений пришли к выводу, что еда в этом заведении действительно оправдывала его рекламу, Блейн настоял на том, что расплачиваться будет он.

– Я пригласил тебя! Если захочешь, можешь заплатить в следующий раз.

Хаммел с облегчением выдохнул. Разговоры о следующем разе были хорошим знаком. 

– Хорошо, с удовольствием.

Вечер только начинался, и Блейн пригласил Курта на прогулку в ближайший парк. Он с интересом слушал рассказы Хаммела о семье. 

– Ты не говоришь о своей матери. Только о Кэрол, – заметил Блейн.

– О, – протянул Курт. Андерсон застал его врасплох. – Моя мама умерла, когда мне было восемь. Очень долго мы жили вдвоем с папой, а потом к нам присоединились Кэрол и Финн. Все мои друзья знают об этом, и я иногда забываю, что кто–то может быть не в курсе. 

– Какой она была?

Курту нравилось это качество в Блейне: если он о чем-то спрашивал, то всегда внимательно слушал ответ. И это была не поддельная вежливость, а искреннее желание знать. Курт отвел взгляд в сторону, и на него обрушились воспоминания о сказках на ночь и пряно-имбирном аромате парфюма.

– Имей в виду, что я был очень маленьким, так что большинство из моих воспоминаний – это, скорее, ощущения. Я во многом на нее похож, но у меня папины глаза. Она была очень веселой. Я унаследовал ее смех. Папа же всегда был серьезным, – проговорил Курт. Блейн улыбнулся. – Но она просто… не знаю, она была яркой и буквально светилась счастьем, любовью, весельем.

Руку Курта накрыла чужая ладонь, усиливая тепло от воспоминаний.

– Похоже, она была чудесной.

Курт повернулся к подсевшему еще ближе Блейну. Он проникновенно смотрел ему прямо в глаза, и от этого захватывало дух.

– Именно. 

Андерсон опустил взгляд вниз и осторожно переплел их пальцы. Он рассеянно погладил его по тыльной стороне руки, посылая вверх по ней волны дрожи.

– Уэс рассказал тебе, что мой отец умер? – едва слышно прошептал он. – Он был… хорошим человеком. Очень уважаемым.

Курта положил ладонь Блейна на свое колено и погладил загрубевшую кожу. 

– Но? – спросил он, не поднимая глаз.

Видимо, он задел какую-то чувствительную точку, потому что Блейн медленно выдохнул и прикрыл глаза от удовольствия.

– Но он был довольно тяжелым человеком, – продолжил он. – Я не знаю, что я для него значил. Знаешь… – Андерсон придвинулся еще ближе, коснувшись коленом бедра Курта. Тот как-то отвлеченно заметил, что солнце уже садится, но для него в этот момент существовали только они двое.

Он ждал, что Капитан поведает ему что-нибудь важное, скорее всего, очень личное, и был счастлив тем, что, по крайней мере, может предложить ему маленькое словесное утешение.

– Не знаю, гордился ли он мной когда-нибудь, был ли он хоть на мгновение рад, что я пошел по его стопам. Кое-кто из ребят со станции уверен, что был, но если бы они не сказали…

Курт снова переплел их пальцы и, повернувшись к Блейну, спросил:

– То как бы ты узнал?

– Верно, – Блейн снова поднял взгляд на Хаммела, потянулся и пригладил ему за ухо выбившуюся из прически прядку волос, медленно скользнул рукой по его шее, сжал плечо.

Курт едва мог дышать. Они были так близко… Каждый его нерв был напряжен до предела и дрожал от желания более близкого контакта.

– Простите, не поможете мне найти один адрес?

Курт моргнул и отпрянул от Блейна, пытаясь успокоить бешено бьющееся сердце. Андерсон поднялся со скамейки, объясняя прервавшей их пожилой женщине, куда идти.

– Спасибо, – благодарно улыбнулась та.

Она ушла, и Блейн снова опустился на скамейку, теперь немного дальше от Курта, чем раньше. Хаммел глубоко вздохнул и сжал его ладонь.

– Может быть, вернемся в более спокойную обстановку, чтобы можно было нормально поговорить? – предложил Блейн.

Курт прикусил губу.

– Конечно, было бы здорово. У тебя есть что-нибудь на примете?

Андерсон немного помолчал.

– Слишком нагло будет с моей стороны, если я скажу, что хочу пойти к тебе?

– Совсем нет. В конце концов, у нас есть вино, которое ты принес.

Они мало разговаривали на обратном пути, но Курт не возражал против такого поворота событий. Солнце почти село, и ему нравилось, что эта «прогулка» вылилась в нечто безнадежно романтичное. Конечно, всю дорогу они держались за руки.

Когда они вошли в квартиру, Блейн, извинившись, отлучился на пару минут, дав Курту возможность послать Рейчел сообщение.

 

«ПОГУЛЯЙ ГДЕ–НИБУДЬ ЕЩЕ НЕСКОЛЬКО ЧАСОВ. Ты у меня в долгу».

 

Курт успел достать два бокала и нож сомелье, когда телефон оповестил его о новом смс.

 

«КЛАААС!»

 

Улыбнувшись, Хаммел поставил мобильный на беззвучный режим.

 

х х х х 

 

Сейчас Курт был как никогда рад тому, что им с Рейчел попалась квартира с достаточно просторной для дивана гостиной. Ближе к ночи бутылка опустела, а они все вспоминали о радостных и грустных моментах из прошлого. О времени, когда Курт открылся отцу, а Блейн матери. О том, как Хаммела обижали в школе. О том, как он, закончив ее, гордился тем, что остался собой. О том, как Блейн, благодаря внешности и обаянию, без проблем проучился в школе и, хоть нравился всем, ни с кем особо не дружил.

Они сидели, подобрав под себя ноги, и Курт, откинувшись на спинку дивана, кончиком пальца вырисовывал круги на плече Капитана. Ему несказанно повезло с тем, что отец, Кэрол и Финн полностью поддерживали его. Они разделяли с ним все несчастья и тревоги, а вот Блейн казалось, был совершенно одинок.

Как только «плотина рухнула», Андерсон уже не мог остановиться и перестать рассказывать о своем прошлом. Хаммел же нисколько не возражал, радуясь его доверию.

– Дома меня никогда не обзывали из-за моей ориентации… – говорил Блейн. – Но все эти невысказанные слова будто витали в воздухе. Если ты понимаешь, о чем я. 

– Ты хотел уважения, – проговорил Курт, провел рукой по плечу Капитана и сжал его ладонь. Ему было больно и обидно за Блейна. – Ты заслужил его, Блейн. Конечно, твой отец не должен был ходить на гей-парады, но он обязан был сказать, что гордится тобой. Извини…

Андерсон положил голову на лежавшую на спинке дивана руку Курта.

– Почему мне так уютно с тобой?

У Хаммела закружилась голова, и он почувствовал себя гораздо смелее. Он погладил Блейна по щеке, скользнул пальцами по мышцам шеи и прижал ладонь к его груди. Андерсон накрыл его руку своей, заставив придвинуться еще ближе.

– Не знаю…Но я чувствую то же самое.

Не было никаких шуток, чтобы разрядить обстановку, никаких страхов, что все будет ужаснее ужасного. Курт чувствовал себя защищенным и желанным. Они потянулись друг к другу одновременно, встретившись где-то посередине. После короткого поцелуя Хаммел слегка отстранился, проведя костяшками пальцев по щеке Блейна.

– Все нормально?

Андерсон ответил ему более глубоким поцелуем. Стиснув его футболку в кулаке, Курт придвинулся еще ближе, хотя, казалось, было уже некуда.

– Что такого я сделал, – пробормотал Андерсон, чуть отстранившись и проведя большим пальцем по его губе, – чтобы получить тебя? 

Он отцепил руку Курта от футболки и положил ее на свою грудь.

Курт всегда мечтал найти красивого, доброго, романтичного мужчину, и, судя по всему, ему все-таки улыбнулась удача. Прижавшись лбом ко лбу Блейна, он спросил:

– Ты мне точно не снишься? Подожди, только не говори мне, что так и есть, – он снова потянулся за поцелуем, бормоча: – Еще пять минуток, пап… – Блейн улыбнулся. – С первой нашей встречи хотел это сделать, – прошептал Курт, зарывшись пальцами в его мягкие кудри, скользнув губами по виску, закрытым глазам и, наконец, по губам. Было в этом мужчине что-то такое, что будило в нем нежность, отчего хотелось обниматься с ним, опрокинуть его на диван и познакомиться с ним получше.

Оторвавшись, наконец, от сладких губ, Блейн откинул голову на спинку дивана, глядя на Курта из-под полуопущенных век. 

– Правда, что такого я сделал? – спросил он, выводя кончиками пальцев рисунки на груди Хаммела.

Курт усмехнулся. Он не совсем понял вопрос, его сейчас абсолютно ничто не заботило, кроме захлестнувших тело волн наслаждения. Ему хотелось смеяться, думать о далеком будущем, когда они с Блейном будут старыми, счастливыми друг с другом дедушками, и не переставать целовать его.

– Знаете, Капитан, вы весьма хороши в поцелуях.

– Ну, – Блейн кинул на Курта взгляд из-под длинных ресниц, и того резко кинуло в жар, – ты тоже ничего.

Он потянул Хаммела на себя и вовлек его в еще один ленивый поцелуй. Казалось, от каждого прикосновения Блейна Курт просто плавился. Андерсон улегся на диван, и Курт устроился сверху, между его ног, не прекращая чувственных прикосновений. Он скользнул губами по его шее, и Блейн тихо вздохнул. Всего этого было слишком, удовольствие переполняло Курта, и он слегка отстранился, проведя носом вдоль линии роста волос Блейна, вдыхая пьянящую смесь запахов шампуня и кожи.

– Пожалуйста, скажи, что я не зашел слишком далеко, – попросил он, уткнувшись в чужую теплую шею.

Андерсон, поглаживавший спину Хаммела, замер, но через мгновение прижал его к себе еще крепче.

– Нет, ты не зашел слишком далеко.

– Просто… – выдохнул Курт, прикрывая глаза, чтобы собраться с духом. – Обычно я не привожу мужчин к себе на первом же свидании. И, опять-таки, у меня уже давно не было «первых» свиданий.

– Идиоты, – промурлыкал Блейн, мягко поцеловав его в центр ладони.

Казалось, Курт влюбился по уши, и это одновременно волновало и пугало его.

– Я тоже обычно так не делаю. И у меня тоже давно никого не было. Может… – Блейн помолчал, посмотрев ему прямо в глаза. – Может, я ждал тебя. 

Курт покраснел до корней волос и, усмехнувшись, снова спрятал лицо в соблазнительном изгибе шеи.

– Знаешь, в устах кого-нибудь другого это прозвучало бы пошло.

Тело под ним напряглось. Хаммел поднял голову и, увидев, что Блейн внезапно погрустнел, обхватил его лицо ладонями и поцеловал раз, другой…

– Нет, – настойчиво произнес Андерсон.

Удобно устроившись между спинкой дивана и его теплым телом, Курт положил руку ему на грудь, чувствуя под ладонью приятную хлопковую ткань футболки. 

– Я знаю. Знаю. Я чувствую это. Вот и все. 

– Не ты один, – с тихим смешком ответил Блейн. – Есть идеи, что нам теперь делать?

Хаммел рассмеялся задорным смехом, идущим изнутри, оттуда, откуда его чистая, бурлящая радость до сих пор не находила выхода.

– Ну, у меня есть пара идей, но все они требуют еще хотя бы пары свиданий. Можешь назвать меня старомодным.

– Мне это нравится, – покачал головой Блейн, чмокнув его в макушку. – Я сам немного старомоден и хочу узнать тебя получше. Хотя… я волнуюсь из-за тебя и моей работы.

У Хаммела все внутри сжалось от страха, что Капитан не захочет продолжать их едва начавшиеся отношения.

– Из-за занятости? Или опасности? Или из-за этих ужасных брюк? Если честно, никогда не думал, что буду встречаться с мужчиной, который носит синтетику. Это будет настоящая проблема.

Блейн расхохотался.

– Да, очень смешно.

Курт улыбнулся и сел, поднимая за собой и Андерсона.

– Расскажи мне о работе.

Блейн несколько раз открыл и тут же закрыл рот, будто пытаясь найти верные слова. С одной стороны, Курт чувствовал себя глупо из-за такого серьезного разговора с мужчиной, которого едва знал, с другой, был взволнован, что Блейн не ограждался от того, что между ними происходило. У Хаммела в прошлом были влюбленности, он представлял себя любимым и любящим, но все в сравнении с этим моментом казалось таким глупым.

– Знаешь, мы умираем. И это… это ужасно.

Руки Курта задрожали, и это не укрылось от внимания Блейна. Андерсон сжал его ладони в своих и, тут же отпустив их, обнял себя, словно закрываясь от всего мира. Курту захотелось прижать его к себе и никогда не отпускать, но он заставил себя подумать о его словах, что было непросто, когда рядом сидел такой мужчина с взъерошенными волосами и припухшими от поцелуев губами.

– Так… – нервно начал он. – Так погиб твой отец? Вот почему ты не хочешь говорить о нем и о своей матери?

Андерсон прикрыл глаза и ответил.

– Да. И… да.

– Не хочешь рассказать об этом? Так, чтобы… – Курт прикусил губу, тщательно подбирая слова, – …чтобы я мог понять?

– Нет, – выдохнул Блейн. – Но чувствую, что рано или поздно захочу. Я боюсь сильно влюбляться, – смутился он. – Не хочу строить иллюзий. Ты нравишься мне, Курт. Я не чувствовал себя так, будто проснулся, уже очень давно. Ты заставляешь меня пытаться…

– Пытаться делать что?

– Это, – Блейн взмахнул рукой между ними. – Я не ходил на свидания с тех пор, как погиб мой отец. Но ты должен знать, что в любой момент нам могут позвонить, и это может случиться. – Он вздохнул, и Курт, не в силах больше терпеть, крепко обнял его.

– Не стану врать, что меня это не пугает, но так ведь бывает не всегда. В конце концов, один из звонков привел тебя ко мне.

Они поцеловались еще раз. Это было просто необходимо.

– Я мог бы заниматься этим всю ночь, – прошептал Андерсон.

– Было бы прекрасно, – так же тихо отозвался Курт, положив голову ему на плечо.

– Но, – вздохнул Блейн, поцеловав его в лоб, – уже поздно, а кое-кто несколько дней назад утверждал, что спать нужно ложиться рано.

Курт рассмеялся и отстранился. 

– Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил, но все понимаю. Мне тоже нужно о многом подумать, – во взгляде Блейна снова появилась боль, и Курт тут же наклонился и выдохнул ему в губы: – Хочу убедиться, что это значит для тебя то же, что и для меня.

Андерсон кивнул.

– Я не шутил о том, что готов целоваться с тобой всю ночь, но завтра смена, и мне действительно нужно отдохнуть.

Кивнув, Курт встал и потянул его за собой. До входной двери они дошли, ни разу не разорвав объятий. Дотянувшись до дверной ручки и открыв дверь, Хаммел оставил последний поцелуй на шее Капитана.

– Извини. Я еще не закончил, – глупо улыбнулся он, не в силах удержаться. Капитан Андерсон делал его абсурдно счастливым. Ему определенно было о чем подумать.

– Спокойной ночи, – вздохнул он.

– Спокойной ночи, Курт. Я позвоню?

– Конечно.

Андерсон наклонился и быстро чмокнул его в уголок губ.

– Сладких снов.

– Такие и будут.

И он остался стоять в дверях, наблюдая за уходящим Блейном.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nOB1ODIHSbc  
> 2\. Футбольная команда Огайо  
> 3\. http://www.heisman.com/index.php


End file.
